


Sugar Daddies and where to find them

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eventually everyone realizes what's going on except for newt, He doesn't know how to show his affection that's why he buys pretty things to newt, M/M, Oblivious Newt, Pining, Smitten percival, Sugar Baby!Newt, Sugar Daddy!Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: It begins with an injured hippogriff.Newt just wanted the money to buy the potion to save her, he thought about asking Theseus, but Graves hears about his problem and offers him to pay for the potion.And then he starts to buy Newt things, expensive kind of things, just because? Taking him to fancy restaurants? Why?***Newt's confused, Queenie is enjoying the whole thing a little too much and Tina just wants a vacation.





	1. All it takes is an opportunity

One of Newt's biggest problems is that when he feels safe in a place, he becomes less and less alert of his surroundings, especially if there are no creatures around.

Tina's office is one of those. Despite it's only his second week working at MACUSA, Newt is very used to the room. He spends so much time with her and she's so nice Newt feels calm whenever she's around. And he might not be the most focused man in the world (in the social environment that is as the Goldsteins like to point out) but he's at least aware of the people in the same room as him, unless he's distracted which, sadly, happens often if he's worried and right now, he's very much so.

That's why he walks in Tina's office without knocking first nor looking up from the letter he has just received from Theseus.

"Clara's not feeling well," he starts, sitting on the couch, his eyes almost glued to the piece of paper in his hands. He's so used to talk to Tina about his problems he doesn't feel the need to make eye contact, he knows she listens, she always does. "I know the wounds she has are going to take a while to recover, but I think she also has an infection. I think I might need the potion I told you about, the one with the silver steam... the blue one. I could do it myself, but it takes months to make it and I don't think Clara has that time left... So I have to buy it, which leads me to ask my brother for money... again. And I know he likes to help me and it's not like I won't ask him, because he's the only that could help and I wouldn't risk Clara's life, but sometimes I wonder if I'm asking too much of him. What do you think, Tina?"

"Well..." Newt freezes the moment he hears the deep voice, because that's definitely not Tina's, it's not even a woman's voice. "First of all, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr Scamander, but I'm not who you thought you were talking to. Second, I think I need more context to give an opinion. Who's Clara? Is she your girlfriend?"

The wizard with red curls blushes and after looking at the letter in his hands for so long, he feels with the courage to lift his head and meet Graves' dark eyes. It doesn't help at all that the man is standing right in front of him and staring back like he wants to study Newt. There's also something close to amusement dancing in his gaze.

He doesn't answer right away; it's so weird to be talking to the Director, because since Newt arrived there has never been a chance for the two of them to talk, Graves is usually very much busy and Newt... well he's always with Tina, also he's not very good at being... social. They have been introduced, but Newt honestly got the impression the Director didn't like him because when they shook hands, the wizard stared at him for too long.

Like he's doing right now and like he does when Tina and he are in the cafeteria or in the hallway talking about something.

Actually, Newt doesn't find Graves' dislike odd, he thinks it's somehow logical, because they're so different from each other; Director Graves is calm, loves order and discipline and Newt... he is, as his brother said once, a little chaos, a not contained storm. There's also the laws problem, that he knows Graves is well aware, because Newt has broken many of them in the years he has as magizoologist.

He realizes he got lost in his own thoughts. The pressure of his own teeth on his lower lip is enough to make him bleed, but he doesn't stop himself from biting because he's too flustered to care. Graves doesn't seem angry his question hasn't been answered yet.

The director takes a step forward and it's enough to make Newt jump from the couch. He's more than ready to flee; he looks around, alarmed. It's so rare to see Director Graves outside of his own office that for a brief moment Newt considers he has made a mistake.

"This is auror Goldstein's office, if that's what you are thinking. I was waiting here to talk to her," Graves explains with a very amused grin on his face.

He doesn't know if the auror is very good at his job or Newt happens to be so easy to read.

"Well, maybe I should leave. I can talk to Tina any other-"

He's cut off by another step forward. Newt can help but to look at the door; he has the weird impression he's suddenly acting like a pray trying to escape from its predator.

"I can help you," it looks like Graves is blocking his only escape route, but that's so ridiculous Newt dismisses the thought right away. "But I'd like to know who Clara is first."

The smirk on the auror's face fades away as soon as the name gets out from his lips.

"She's the hippogriff I rescued in the case I worked with Tina. We found the traffickers were-"

"I know," Graves cuts him off. He looks more relaxed. Newt looks a little surprised at first, but then reminds himself it's actually Graves' job to know everything his aurors do even though he's not directly involved in the case. "I'm also aware you took the hippogriff, thought I didn't know you had named it- her, I mean."

"I name all my creatures."

Graves chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Of course you do."

It seems he cut himself after all, because he feels blood coming from his lips and licks them out of instinct. Graves follows the movement and takes that final step to close the distance between them.

"You hurt yourself," he comments, taking Newt's chin with one hand and placing the other on the back of his head to prevent the magizoologist from moving away. "You must be more careful."

Before Newt can say anything, the hand on his chin moves to his lips; the auror starts to whisper healing spells.

"Thanks," he tells Graves. The man caresses his lower lip with his thumb before releasing him.

Newt feels his cheeks like they're burning.

"It was a pleasure." The smirk grows wide and the spark on the dark eyes becomes even brighter. "So... Mr Scamander, how much do you need?"

"What?" Newt doesn't squeak, except that maybe he just did.

"How many galleons do you need to buy anything you need to save Clara? Just tell me, I'll give them to you."

Newt gasps; he's glad the second 'what' doesn't get out of his mouth. But he's mentally screaming in shock. He recovers quickly though.

"Would you lend me some money? You're so generous, Mr Graves!" He beams. "I promise I'll pay you back as soon as-"

"You misunderstood, Mr Scamander. I'm gonna give you the money, there's no need for you to pay me back."

Newt blinks, confused. It doesn't help that Graves pushes his curls away from his forehead with an unexpected tenderness.

"I... I can't accept it."

"Why not? I thought you needed it."

"I do!" He's desperate. "But you shouldn't, I'll feel bad if I can't return the money, like I'm taking advantage of you."

Graves chuckles, actually he's shaking with laughter and it's so weird because he has the reputation of being a composed, deadly serious man.

"You're something else, aren't you?" He breathes and there's something like fondness in his voice, but it may be due to the fact that his eyes are still warm because of the laughter. "Newt, I'm wealthy, so much I can live the rest of my life without having to work again. A few galleons less in my pocket will not affect me. Besides, I told you I wanted to help."

It takes a few moments for Newt to react because he's still very much distracted by the fact that Graves called him by his given name.

He's not convinced.

"Mr Graves, I appreciate your-"

The man is stubborn it seems, because with a wave of his hand a bag with coins appears out of nowhere and Graves hands it to Newt.

"I think this'll be enough."

Enough? The magizoologist blinks at him in disbelief, that's much more that he wanted! And the auror knows, he must because the grin reappears on his features.

"I can't accept it!" He protests.

There's the sound of footsteps outside of Tina's office. Her voice rises when someone greets her in the hallway. It must be Weiss or Fontaine.

"We'll discuss this over dinner," Graves whispers while stroking Newt's curls.

Tina walks in and stops cold when she sees them. Newt blushes, but Graves seems unaffected. He takes a step back.

And Newt's so flustered he doesn't get Graves' word until is too late.

Dinner?

"What?"

"I'll pick you up at 7." The Director doesn't give him the chance to reply, he turns to Tina instead and nods in her direction. "I need the report about the no-maj's house tomorrow on my desk."

"Of course, Sir." She says immediately, even though her like look shocked and confused.

"Wait..." Newt tries to argue, but the Director walks away before he can say something else.

Tina's shoulder relax and she suddenly looks more like herself.

"What was that, Newt?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself."


	2. The cufflinks

Newt is curled up beside Clara; the hippogriff has her eyes closed and he's trying to comfort her while the potion he gave her takes effect. Humming a lullaby, the magizoologist starts to stroke Clara's feathers. Dougal must've listened, because the demiguise appears right next to him and climbs up to his lap, his arms are around Newt's neck in a second and the wizard can't help but smile.

Dougal has always felt when something is worrying him and does his best to comfort him. This particular moment, Newt is concerned for Clara's health; she took the potion, but she was so weak when he gave it to her, he's not sure the potion is going to work. By the time he had gone back to the case, Clara was lying on the soft grass of her habitat and burning in fever.

From the mass of reddish curls above his head, Pickett gets down to his right shoulder. He's worried too, Newt can see it, so he tries to talk to both Dougal and Pickett about other things for a few minutes.

When she opens her eyes again and tries to rise, it's Dougal not Newt the one that rushes to get her water; the hippogriff seems to trust the demiguise so she licks as much as she can from the bucket Dougal has brought.

The potion is working.

Newt keeps taking care of her until she starts to flap her wings happily. He decides not to give her all the portion she normally eats, at least until her stomach recovers from the days she refused to even look at the food. Although he knows once he steps a foot outside the case Dougal would probably take the chance to bring Claraanother piece of meat.

He smiles fondly at his creatures and feels his heart warming up again. And because he's not worried anymore, his mind goes back to other matters like Percival Graves.

Newt's so grateful with the Director and he certainly plans to thank him as soon as he sees him again... at the dinner. Also, he has to give the money back...

A knock takes him out of his thoughts and Newt blinks in confusion when he sees Queenie with her apron around her waist.

"Tina brought your case to the apartment, sweetie," she explains. "Although I was worried because that was hours ago and- Oh Mercy Lewis! Why didn't you tell me?"

Newt's tilts his head to the side and looks at her even more puzzled.

"About your date! Come, come! There's no much time left!"

Queenie yanks him up so fast he doesn't have time to explain.

***

"It's not a date," he barely manages to say when the witch is already pushing him inside the bathroom.

"Take a shower, honey. Relax and leave the rest to me!"

Newt tries not to think too much in the mischievous smirk on Queenie's face and does as he's told.

The problem, he realizes minutes later, is that he has no idea where Graves is going to take him and he doesn't know what he should wear, well... It's not like knowing would make a difference because the truth is he only has what he calls practical clothes; he doesn't care much about fashion and he doesn't go to dances or fancy places so he manages with the few things he has.

So he chooses the green sweater with the gray pants and thinks is not as bad as Theseus commented once.

But then Queenie storms back in the room with a garment bag with a hanger floating behind her.

She looks at him and shakes her head.

"None of that. At least not today. And don't get me wrong, you look adorable, but you can't wear casual clothes tonight." She tosses him the bag. "Here, put this."

Newt almost squeaks when he looks inside the bag.

It's a beautiful navy blue suit.

"Where did you get this?"

"Just put it on, sweetie! Mr Graves will be here soon."

Part of him thinks it's fine she didn't answer his question. He has the feeling he would have liked the answer.

At least he has a decent pair of shoes; only because Theseus had insisted he should get ones.

Newt's not used to fancy clothes, so when he looks into the mirror he almost doesn't recognize himself. He walks out of the bedroom to tell Queenie it's not a good idea and that he's gonna change back, but he finds Tina who only blinks at him and then smiles, soft and warm.

"You look-"

"Stunning," Graves cuts her off in a tone that sounds almost like a low purr. He closes the distance between them in a second, leaving Newt no time to recover from the fact that Mr Graves is already there and staring at him like he has nothing better to do.

"T-thanks," he mumbles, looking at Graves eyes just for a second before deciding his left shoulder is a safer place to stare at. "You look nice too."

He hears him chuckle and doesn't blame him, Newt's probably looking quite awkward with his blush spreading down from his cheeks to his neck.

Graves takes his hand and before Newt can realize what's happening, the wizard kisses his knuckles.

His face is going to burn if that man keeps doing things like that.

Queenie winks at him behind the Director and for the first time since he met her he's glad she's a legilimens.

'It's not a date,' he thinks and sees as she smirks and giggles.

"I'm glad you liked the suit," Newt gets distracted the moment he hears Graves speak again.

What?

"You...? I-I didn't know you bought- How?" Newt's mouth stops functioning properly for a moment. Still, Graves manages to understand.

"Miss Goldstein came back to MACUSA and told me you didn't have a suit for our da- dinner."

"Oh my!" Newt covers his face in his hands. He can't help but think how on Earth did Graves get the perfect suit on time. How much does he owe this man? "You didn't have to! I could... I can pay for it, you just tell me how mu-"

"It's a gift," Graves says and takes both his hands in his. "Besides, you have no idea how much it pleases me to see you wearing it. You look absolutely delicious."

The last comment sends a shiver through Newt's spine, makes Tina roll her eyes and Queenie chuckle.

It's like Mr Graves is trying to flirt with him, but Newt knows that's not the case, he's just trying to distract him.

"I really appreciate everything you have done for me already-"

"Great, because I also brought these..."

Something more? Newt almost rolls his eyes, but he stops before doing it when his eyes catch the gold spark in Graves' palm and finally see the pair of cufflinks.

Two Thunderbirds. Newt gasps and reaches out before he can stop himself.

"They look like Frank!" He definitely squeaks, but he doesn't care. It's the first gift he doesn't question, the first one he takes without realizing what he's doing. He even lets Graves to put on the cufflinks for him.

"I heard what happened with Frank and you missed him so I thought these could help you feel like he's still with you."

It's like something invisible has taken Newt's breath away. There are tears falling from his eyes and Graves looks almost alarmed when he notices them until Newt practically beams at him; there's a huge, bright smile on his face.

"Thank you," Newt breathes. "And thanks for helping Clara too, Mr Graves."

"Percival," he says as he wipes off the tears from Newt's cheeks. "Please call me Percival."

Newt nods and adds: "And you can call me Newt."

There's a spark in Graves' eyes as soon as he says that and a smirk that makes Newt wonder why is the Director being so nice to him. Maybe the auror wants to be his... friend?

Queenie facepalms herself. It's so loud everyone looks back at her.

"Don't you have a reservation?" She says, deliberately ignoring the stares.

"Actually, yes... I almost forgot," Graves says and offers his arms to Newt. "We should go now."

Newt takes Graves' arms and allows the other man to lead him to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easy, Percy. You're coming on too strong!
> 
> Well... Maybe not, maybe that's exactly what our oblivious Newt needs, if you ask Queenie.


	3. All is fair

He knows they're going to a restaurant for wizards when they apparate outside of what it looks like an abandoned building. Newt watches intently as Mr Grav- Percival taps three times on a wooden door and waits until a woman's voice says something that Newt is almost sure is French.

"J'ai une réservation au nom de Percival Graves." It's definitely French and the only thing he knows for sure is the auror must be talking about the reservation.

"Un moment, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Graves."

Newt doesn't understand the language, he has learned a few words here and there during his travels, but not much. He's definitely better at Spanish and German.

The door opens the moment Percival's arm slides around his waist, pulling him closer. Newt does not have the time nor the focus to process that action because he's suddenly greeted by a very joyful witch that grins at them like she's so glad to see them and guides them towards their table while Newt is looking around in awe. His eyes are not used to fancy places and that particular restaurant must be one of the most expensive ones judging by the way its floor shines or how the delicious food looks floating around them on delicate plates and glasses. There's a piano in the background playing by itself, a very calm and relaxing melody that reminds Newt his younger days when he helped his mother with the hippogriffs.

His head turns up at the ceiling and the smile that curves his lips up is genuine; the place is enchanted so the people enjoying their meal can look at the night sky and its many sparkling stars.

It reminds him of Hogwarts.

"I'm glad you like it so far," Newt jumps when he feels Percival's warm breath on his ear, his lips almost touching his sensitive earlobe.

He becomes more and more aware of the hand on his waist; the fingers gripping him are firm and warm. The blush on his cheeks spreads down his neck.

Luckily, he's distracted when the woman stops at a private table with red roses in its center and candle lights floating around it.

"Voulez-vous quelque chose pour commencer?" She smiles almost tenderly when she watches Percival pulling the chair out for him.

"D'Oliveiras Madeira Boal, 1908, s'il vous plaît. Et le menu." Newt has been in Paris enough to know Percival's pronunciation is pretty good, if only he could understand what they're saying.

The woman says something else nods and returns quickly with a bottle of wine and two menus that puts carefully on the table. She serves them the first glass and leaves the bottle.

"Voulez-vous autre chose?"

Percival shakes his head.

"Et votre époux?" The auror looks very pleased at the words she says and Newt can't figure out what they're talking about; he feels even more confused when the woman's gaze moves from Percival to him. "Monsieur?"

Newt blinks... Oh, she is talking to him.

"She wants to know if you want anything else," the Director translates and Newt's sudden tension vanishes.

"Oh! My apologies, Sir. I didn't mean to make it difficult for you," she offers in English and Newt sighs in relief.

"It's fine," he says and she almost beams at him.

"I wanted to know if you want anything else before I send you a waiter."

"Nothing, thanks, I'm fine," he assures.

She nods and walks away. That's when Newt's eyes finally see the menu and list of prices on display.

He chokes on his drink.

Percival, who seems to have been following his every move, leans in and takes one of his hands in his and caresses his knuckles; he looks worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," his own voice doesn't sound pretty convincing to his own ears. "It's just... I mean it's not that I don't appreciate all of this, but you didn't have to... This is too expensive."

The wizard rolls his eyes; he rises from his seat, moves the chair to the side and sits back closer to Newt; he's sure Percival shouldn't be that close to him, but the wizard doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Stop worrying about that."

Newt's not entirely sure if he can do that, but has the feeling that arguing with the auror will get him nowhere; he nods.

The waiter comes just seconds later and since Newt has no idea what to ask for, he lets Percival decide for him. That's why he ends up eating lobster for appetizer and something delicious that tastes like pork.

Everything is so overwhelming, Newt forgets for a moment what they're supposed to be doing there, then he remembers Percival has promised to discuss about the money Newt owes him.

But Percival doesn't give him a chance to do it because he's suddenly very interested in knowing everything about Newt. He listens looking almost fascinated as the magizoologist tells him about his childhood and how his mother used to take him with her to take care of the hippogriffs; he gets lost in the memory he ends up talking more than he planned. Then when he notices he looks back at Percival, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. I like hearing you talking about yourself and your creatures," the auror assures, his thumb stroking Newt's hand. "What about your brother? I bet he is very protective of you."

He is. Newt thinks it's because Theseus became the head of the family when he was too young and seems to take his job as big brother very seriously. He knows he means well and he's even grateful to have him, but sometimes he's very overprotective.

He also tends to give Newt anything he wants, which is why he goes to him when he needs money to buy something for his creatures. And when he needs a permit for his creatures.

Perhaps he shouldn't be talking about that with the Director of Magical Security.

Percival seems to notice his nervousness because he chuckles and moves even closer; they have plenty of space to sit probably around the table, but the auror stays right next to him.

"I'll give you the permits necessary to keep your creatures in America," he offers and Newt can't help but grin at him. "Also... You don't need to keep asking your brother for help, you have me now. I can give you anything you want, you just need to name it and it's yours."

Luckily, Newt doesn't have analyze any of that because the desserts arrive. He decides it's safer to focus on his chocolate crepe for the moment.

Newt thinks it's the perfect moment to talk about the money, but Percival refuses to let him return any of it.

"Consider it a gift."

"But you have given me too much already; the suit, the cufflinks and this dinner."

Percival takes Newt's chin in one hand and kindly makes him look at him.

"It's not 'too much', it's what you deserve. Only the best for you, mon coeur."

It's not the meaning of the last words what makes Newt blush and turn into a flustered mess, because he doesn't understand, it's the way Percival's eyes sparkle and the warmth in his voice when the sentence escapes from his lips like a purr.

Percival takes pity on him because he changes the subject and starts to talk about his own family instead.

He comes from a long line of aurors and famous ones it seems. Newt remembers Tina mentioning a Graves was one of MACUSA's original twelve.

Newt finds himself really interested in Percival's stories, especially in his extraordinary ability to do wandless magic.

"All of them can do wandless magic like you? Who taught you that?"

"My mother. We're the only ones in the family who can do that."

Newt smiles, imagining the scene Percival was describing earlier; his mother in the living room, making a book open and turn with a simple hand gestures and asking his son to do the same.

The waiter returns with the bill minutes later and Newt realizes he's sleepy; Percival guides him towards the entrance and apparates them both outside Tina's apartment.

Before he can knock, Percival takes his hand and places soft kisses on it, making him blush and shiver.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Newt blinks at the spot Percival was standing just seconds ago and wonders for a moment if that was part of a very bizarre dream of his.

He doesn't notice when Queenie opens the door.

"Not a dream, honey. I can assure you."

He walks inside, still deep in thought; turns around and looks back at his friend. She must know what he's about to say, but decides to wait for him to talk.

She chuckles.

"What does Percival want from me?"

"I think he has been pretty blunt about it. Maybe not enough for you though," she winks. "I'd tell you, but I think you won't believe me if I do so... why don't you ask him?"

Newt bites his lip; he's not sure why Queenie is being so smug and cryptic about it, but he has the feeling he's not ready to hear the answer.

Besides, that's just a one time thing, right? It's not like Percival would keep buying him things and taking him to a fancy places...

Everything will be back to normal tomorrow.

He's sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, my lovely Newt, this is just going to get worse!


	4. Easy to notice

Newt's arguing with his Niffler, poking his tummy to let all the stolen treasures fall to the floor; he recognizes half of them as things that belong to the aurors who work with him.

He sighs, knowing it's going to be one of those days he has to wander around the department of Magical Security, returning watches, necklaces and jewelry; he'll apologize, hoping his co-workers won't hate him after all the trouble he's causing them, and he'll promise it won't happen again even though they all know it probably will.

Looking up, he expects to find Tina already rolling her eyes and trying to hide a smile. She says she doesn't like Niffler for his problematic tendency to take things that are not his, but the truth is, and Newt knows it, she finds the creature rather cute.

However, this time the magizoologist doesn't find the irritation or the amusement on her face; she looks worried, almost scared.

"You know this is not your office, Newt. You shouldn't be here all the time."

"But I like to spend time with you," he protests. "I thought... We're still friends, right?"

There must be something in his eyes, because that worried look turns into an alarmed one and suddenly Tina rushes towards him.

"Of course we're friends, silly!" She assures immediately. "It's just... after your dinner with Mr Graves I thought it'd be better if you went to his office... He probably wants to see you."

"Why would he want to see me?"

Tina stares at him like she can't believe what's happening and then pinches the bridge of her nose.

He tilts his head, waiting for a response. The truth is that he enjoyed dinning with Percival, but part of Newt still feels like he has received so many gifts from him and doesn't know what to do about it, he has already thanked him, but somehow it's like he still owes him something. Also being around the Director is always overwhelming and Newt wants to avoid that.

"Because he likes you?" A grin forms on his lips after hearing that; he likes Mr Graves too and despite Newt's see shyness he truly believes they can be friends.

"I like him too," once again Tina seems to have seen something more in his eyes, something she doesn't like judging by the way she's shaking her head.

"I didn't mean it like that," she says.

"Then what did you mean?"

Tina takes a step forward, closer to him and takes him by the shoulders; Newt has the weird feeling she's stopping herself from shaking him.

"Listen, just don't spend much time here please? I've heard my boss is a jealous man and I'd like to keep my job."

It's not only simple confusion what makes Newt frown at her; he's completely lost now.

"I don't get it. Why keeping your job has something to do with Mr Graves jealousy?"

An exasperated sigh escapes from Tina's lips, then she looks at Newt with surprise and a little bit of irritation.

"Newt, you seriously need to start paying more attention to your surroundings."

"I will, but-"

He doesn't have the chance to say anything else because Kenneth, one of the aurors that works for the department, storms in the office.

"Goldstein, there'll be a meeting in the boss office in ten minutes. It's about the man who killed that muggle; it seems he's part of a group that traffics various kinds of creatures and they say they have a dragon egg..." The auror is cut off by the gasps Newt makes at the mention of creatures.

"An egg!" The magizoologist says excitedly. "C'mon, Tina! I want to hear what they're gonna say."

He's already thinking about taking care of said dragon, at least until he recovers enough to set him free.

***

It's not five minutes as Kenneth has said, because by the time they both arrive, all the aurors are there and Fontaine has already begun to talk.

Unlike Tina's office, there's no couch on this one, nor a single chair, besides the one in which Percival is currently sitting behind his desk. Fontaine, standing up in front of him, is speaking about his investigation so far; he has been following their suspect to different parts of the city where he meets different members of his group.

To avoid the attention, Tina and Newt sneak up in the room as quietly as possible and stop beside the aurors listening intently at the other's story.

"Newt," the wizard freezes in his spot between Tina and Sarah Weiss; Percival has noticed his arrival and has decided to rise from his seat and walk towards him.

The silence that follows is almost uncomfortable for him; everyone seems to be watching their interaction, even Fontaine has closed his mouth.

The group, in which Newt is standing, moves away as if they're afraid of their boss, leaving him plenty of space to step right in front of the flustered magizoologist and take him by the arm.

Percival smirks at him and Newt wishes his blush wasn't so obvious. The Director doesn't seem to mind at least; he guides the freckled wizard to his desk and points at his own chair.

"This is going to take a while," he explains.

The auror is offering the only seat available and his own no less; Newt has no idea why, but doesn't blame Abernathy for looking at them with a shocked expression. His jaw is completely dropped.

"I can't! This is your chair... Besides, I'll be fine, you should be the one sitting on it," Newt's babbling now, feeling everyone's eyes on them, making him even more nervous. The Director, on the other hand, doesn't seem to mind.

He takes Newt's wrist with one hand and caresses his cheek with the other, making him shiver.

"I have been sitting all morning behind that desk, I'll be fine," he assures and before Newt can realize what's he's doing, he sits on Percival's chair as the other wizard requested.

The Director seems oddly pleased; he moves closer and stands right next to him. His fingers start to run through the other's reddish curls and Newt has to make an unbelievable effort to keep his mind focused.

"I didn't ask you to stop, Fontaine," all the traces of softness in his voice when he was talking to Newt are gone the moment he looks back at his aurors.

"Sorry, Sir!" The wizard blinks before apologizing; he does his best to continue with his description of the place he managed to enter. He has seen him and his group to meet in that pub and then continue their meetings by reaching the hallway outside the building.

Newt can't help his curiosity and decides it's time to ask some questions.

"What about the dragon egg?" After the corner of his eye, he thinks he can see Percival smiling almost fondly at him.

Fontaine doesn't look surprised by the question, they all know the magizoologist very well by then to know the creatures are always Newt's priority.

"I haven't seen it, Newt..." he clears his throat when his eyes move to the other's right side and look at something beside him, which is weird because that's just Director Graves, Newt thinks, there's nothing else. No need for Fontaine to look so alarmed. "I mean Mr Scamander. Although I have heard about it, one of the wizards mentioned it; what I've seen is some of the creatures they're using; there's a... uhh, I believe is a demiguise and a couple of bowtruckles, they look terrible, so weak..."

Fontaine stops cold when he notices his boss' glare. Newt has covered his mouth, but his horrified gasp can be heard in the room.

"Enough of that, keep talking about the members of the group and what you know about each of them so far," Percival snaps and Fontaine nods.

If Newt wasn't so worried about the creatures, he would've noticed the way Percival moved around the room and waved his hand in the air; a cup and a teapot full of tea appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly, the cup's been filled with tea and just a cube of sugar. Along with a silver spoon, the cup lands in front of Newt, making him blink in surprise.

"T-thanks," he mumbles and feels Percival's hand stroking the back of his neck.

"You're welcome, baby," Newt chokes when he hears the last word and he's immensely grateful he hasn't taken a single sip of his tea otherwise he'd be spitting all over Percival's desk.

The worst thing is that everybody seems to have heard as well, but they try to pretend they've not. Fontaine blinks, but recovers quickly and keeps describing the wizards he believes are part of said group.

Once Newt is sure the tea is not hot enough to burn his tongue, he takes a sip mostly to distract himself. He blinks in shock when he realizes it's exactly how he likes it; he wonders how on Earth Percival knows, but then remembers Queenie and thinks that she's definitely the one who told the Director.

He needs to talk to her as soon as possible.

Fontaine finishes and once he does, he's sent with Weiss and Collins to find out their real base of operations, Newt volunteers to follow them, but Percival is clear, he doesn't want the magizoologist to go unless is strictly necessary.

"But the creatures-" Newt tries to argue and is silenced when Percival's shakes his head.

"If we try to capture them now, without having enough evidence or information, the rest of them could escape and you won't be able to save all the creatures."

That's when Newt's accepts Percival's condition, because he's right; one mistake and the poor creatures can end up dead.

The meeting comes to an end; the Director dismisses everyone with a wave of his hand, but stops Newt from rising up from his chair.

"You're welcome to stay in my office anytime, you know that, right Newt?" He takes the other's hand and strokes his knuckles with his thumb. "Why didn't you come to me on the first place? I can... make a few changes here to make you feel comfortable."

"I-I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be. I enjoy your company," Percival leans in, whispering in the other's ear.

Newt jumps from his seat, his face feels like it's burning and it doesn't help when the Director's eyes are looking right at him with a mischievous sparkle dancing inside them.

"That's very nice of you, Percival... I think I'll consider it," Newt manages to say even though the Director keeps walking towards him. He stops when he feels the desk poking his legs, the other man's grin grows when his hands find his way to Newt's waist.

"You spend much time with auror Goldstein," he comments, frowning at his own words. "What about me? I think I earned the pleasure of your company."

"Well... I-I will spend more time with you then," he blurts out, still confused. In the little experience he has interacting with people, this has to be the weirdest way someone has tried to make friends with him.

"Perfect," the Director purrs the word and kisses Newt's hand before leading him outside the room. "Now let's get you something to eat, you must be starving."

Despite not being hungry at all, Newt follows Percival, the man looks determined and he knows by know is useless to argue with a wizard like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon Newt, Percival just wants to feed you! Let the poor man do it!


	5. Understandable misconceptions

The idea of having made a bad decision only crosses Newt's mind when he hears the witch that's behind the counter of MACUSA's cafeteria squeak. She's looking at the Director of Magical Security in complete shock and it takes her a couple of minutes to realize that he's actually ordering food.

Newt's not sure if her reaction is because Percival is infamous for being an ill-tempered wizard or just because he has never been seen eating in there.

Now that he's paying attention (Tina told him to do so!) he notices the witch is not the only one looking in their direction with shock and curiosity. There are a few aurors from their department, Newt can recognize Abernathy, Fontaine and Kenneth all in one table, trying not to look at them, or at least pretending not to. But there are also wizards and witches from other departments as well.

He's not very comfortable being the spotlight, but he reminds himself that they're actually not looking at him, but at Percival.

It has been his idea to get some food in the cafeteria instead of going to a restaurant as the Director wanted, but Newt's not ready to go to another fancy place just yet, so he convinces Percival to stay.

He also thinks it's just fair to be the one paying this time, but Percival is having none of it. Newt has this weird feeling that the auror somehow enjoys buying him things, even though he's not a relative of his or... well, they're friends and he supposes friends like to give each other gifts, but until now Newt hasn't given the other wizard anything and Percival doesn't seem bothered by that.

So... perhaps there's another reason for Percival's behavior, right?

Or maybe Newt's being paranoid and Percival is just a very generous and kind man.

He's so immerse in a conversation with himself, so focused on his own thoughts he gets startled when the auror touches his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" There's real concern behind those words so much Newt blinks at him before recovering enough to smile.

"I'm alright," he says and counts it as a victory when the auror grins back.

They end up choosing the table next to the entrance, closer to the window. Newt, whose appetite has come back, decides to taste the vegetable soup while Percival goes for the steak with mushrooms.

He must be really interested about magical creatures since one of the first things he does is to ask Newt about them and even better, he doesn't look bored when he start to explain in detail his latest research on phoenixes and the reason for their immortality.

Percival Graves is like no other wizard he has talked to about his work; he makes the right questions, like he's genuinely intrigued by the investigation Newt's doing. He asks like he's been reading about magical creatures and honestly Newt couldn't be more excited about speaking with someone about the things he does.

He doesn't realize how he ends up talking about the disadvantages of his job; up until that point, because being hired by Picquery, he didn't get much much money for what he did, at least not enough to pay for everything he needs to take care of his creatures. Although it never bothers Newt the lack of money, just when he has to ask his brother for a loan.

"You don't have to worry about that no more, mon coeur," Percival purrs the words as he traces Newt's cheekbone with his thumb. "From now on I'll give all the galleons you need."

Newt shakes his head.

"T-that won't be necessary! I'm working for MACUSA now, I-I can pay for it myself." Except that sometimes is not enough as has been proven with Clara.

"Allow me to do this for you," the thumb stroking the freckles of his cheek moves down to his lower lip, just to give it a brief touch, enough to make Newt shiver and blush in response. "Consider me your sponsor."

"I'll t-think about it, okay?" He mumbles and right away comments about Percival's dish just to distract the wizard which seems to be another big mistake.

"It's delicious, do you want some?" Newt doesn't have time to think about the question when a fork with a piece of steak and mushroom touches his lips. Flustered, he opens his mouth and tastes the food before moaning and licking his lips.

Percival moves closer as he looks fascinated as Newt eats. The Director keeps feeding him and he swears he hears someone behind them gasping in shock.

He tries to ignore them.

***

Because of the wild nature of Nundus and Dragons, there's only a few books that talk about them, that's one of the main reason Newt decides to write his book, because people are in need of information about magical creatures.

And that's why he hasn't been able to find the investigations that wizards used to do during the Middle Ages; there are just a few book about it, books that are compilations made by wizards and witches that used to study the Medieval Period.

So it's perfectly normal for Newt to gasp in surprise when Percival Graves hands him the two books he's been searching for years. He takes them without hesitation and pulls them to his chest like he's holding two baby occamys.

Newt beams at Percival; he's so distracted already, opening the books and looking down at them with hunger in his eyes that he misses the awestruck look on the auror's face and the gently hand on the back of his neck.

He's about to ask how on Earth did he know, but then of course he remembers Queenie. Why is she suddenly giving Percival all kinds of information about him?

It's almost night when Fontaine storms into Percival's office with Weiss and Collins following close. His eyes look from his boss to Newt, who's sitting on the couch with a book in his hands and he takes a deep breath.

"We've found them."

***

It ends up being a little more complicated than expected, since the pub they're supposed to walk in is not quite empty, there are civilians too.

But they manage it. A group led by Weiss and Collins take care of the civilians and make sure they get out without a scratch, while the one led by Tina and Fontaine try to catch the traffickers.

Percival, on the other hand, follows Newt to the basement, determined to be the magizoologist's protective shadow.

They find the creatures and it's heartbreaking to see them like this, despite of having seen something similar many times, Newt is never prepared.

With Percival's help, they get them off their cages and Newt starts to patch them up as best as he can and getting them inside the case.

But, despite his efforts, the unicorn doesn't make it.

"Please, beautiful, you have to drink some water." His voice is trembling as he begs the creature. He strokes him between his eyes and does his best to hold back a sob. "I promise I'll take you to your family if you drink, please, please..."

Someone enters the room, but Newt doesn't pay attention; good thing Percival's with him because he hears someone cursing and the sound of a spell, before a body hits the ground.

The creature's eye looks right at him, he allows Newt to pet him and even moves closer into the warmth of his hand, but doesn't accept the water the magizoologist is offering.

The unicorn's chest stops moving and Newt curls up next to him, and he cries... and cries.

Someone's kneeling in front of him and Newt doesn't realize it's Percival until the man takes him in his arms and starts caressing his back. He sobs on his chest and grabs his coat as if it's the only thing keeping him from collapsing completely.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Percival kisses his forehead. "I'm here for you."

They manage to save the other creatures though, but they never find the dragon egg.

***

Once Newt makes sure all the creatures are safe and happy inside his case, and once he feels better Madam President ask both him and Percival to meet her in her office.

It's afternoon when they arrive, Picquery is still reading the report Tina write for her about yesterday's operation.

"I heard you kept the creatures, Mr Scamander," it seems she doesn't want to waist any time and goes directly to the point.

Newt bites his lip, but nods, he has a bad feeling about the situation. Next to him, Percival notices his distress and takes his hand, reassuring.

"They need to heal before I can take them back to their natural habitats," he tries to explain but gets cut off by a dismissive gesture of Picquery's hand.

"Those creatures are considered evidence and although-"

"They're not things," Newt frowns.

Picquery sighs.

"I knew you'd say something like that," she says. "And although I don't usually do this (and please let me finish this time), I will let you keep them."

Newt is already smiling even though he knows there'll be some conditions.

"But you have to fill the paperwork required to explain why those creatures need to be with you and pay for the permits necessary to keep them," she continues and looks at Percival. "Please make sure Scamander actually does it."

Percival not only does that, he offers to pay everything for him and Newt blushes as he sees Picquery rolling her eyes.

"You're doomed, Graves," she comments, half irritated half amused. "But do me a favor and don't let this interfere with your work."

Newt looks confused as she glares at them both and Percival grins back, looking very much pleased with himself.

Still confused, he remembers he has to go and see Tina, he tells them and excuses himself before stopping suddenly.

Something comes to Newt's mind as every time he has spoken to Percival appears in his memories.

"I know why you are doing this!" He blurts out and it's too late to pretend he hasn't say anything, because both Picquery and the Director are looking at him.

"You do?" Percival smirks at the same time Picquery huffs.

"Yes! You're helping me because you're interested in magical creatures as well!" He says happily.

The auror's jaw drops and he freezes.

"What?"

"That's why you helped me with Clara and why you gave me those books, right? Although I still don't understand why the suit and the dinner, but that might be because we're good friends." Newt breathes, he's talking more to himself, but says it out loud anyway. "I'm glad I finally found someone as interested in magical creatures as I am!"

Both Picquery and Percival stare at him with a blank expression before the President bursts out laughing.

"Such a good friend you are, Graves," she gasps and chuckles while she rises from her seat and takes Newt by the shoulder. "Come, Mr Scamander I also have something to talk to auror Goldstein."

"Is Percival okay? Why is he banging his head against the wall?"

"He'll be fine, Mr Scamander. He just needs a few minutes for himself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Newt will realize what's going on soon because Percival will make it clear enough for him.


	6. Crystal clear

  
"You told him WHAT?" Her eyes blink a few times before they open wide; there's shock in her face. Newt's sitting right in front of her, which is why he can't miss the way she's pinching the bridge of her nose and taking deep breaths to calm herself.

It's late; they returned from MACUSA after an entire day of work. Both Tina and he were completely exhausted, but very much hungry and since Queenie had arrived hours earlier, she volunteered herself to make dinner.

They were silent, until Queenie chuckled and Newt wasn't sure if it was because of something he had thought or she was hearing her sister's thoughts. It turned out to be his, because she asked Newt to tell Tina about his meeting with Picquery and she insisted Newt to tell her sister everything.

So he did.

And now Tina is looking at him with an incredulous, almost alarmed expression.

"So... You think Mr. Graves is doing this because he likes magical creatures?" Each word is said carefully, like she wants him to rethink the situation.

Newt doesn't hesitate.

"Of course!" He replies happily. "I'm so excited! I mean... Percival is the first person I meet that cares about them as much as I do."

Tina shakes her head, then the irritation fades away and it's replaced by a very amused chuckle. She must be thinking something really entraining because her sister looks at her and grins.

"Oh Mercy Lewis, poor Mr. Graves." Newt's about to ask his friend what does she mean by that when Queenie leans in and takes his hand.

"Honey, are you sure studying magical creatures is what Mr. Graves is interested in?" Her eyebrow quirks up, curiosity and intention are shining in her eyes; it's like she wants to tell him something.

"Yes," he says and tilts his head when Queenie sighs. What else Percival would be interested in?

"Are you sure?" She presses. "Perhaps if you think back on the last few days?"

He's frowning now, he has no clue what Queenie wants from him, but he does as he's told. He shakes his head, not really finding anything in his memories. Maybe she just wants to tell him kindly that Percival doesn't really care about magical creatures? Is Newt boring? Or is he getting tired of his company?

"No, I didn't mean that, sweetie. Pretty sure Mr. Graves does really want to help you."

Queenie looks at her sister and shakes her head.

"It's everything I can do. Otherwise it'd be like cheating," she laughs at the frown on Tina's face. "I know this is not a game."

"And I told it was bad enough already," Tina mumbles. "Imagine what my boss is gonna do now..."

"Hopefully he's planning to talk with him," Queenie comments and Newt is curious now, he wants to know what they're talking about.

But Pickett tugs his hair and when Newt turns around he notices his bowtruckle is sleepy and decides to excuse himself to go and check on his creatures before going to bed.

He decides that whatever they were talking about it's not really important.

***

Newt doesn't forget about his promise and decides to go to Percival's office in the morning, but before he can reach the door, he's stopped by Abernathy; the auror calls out his name before he can take another step forward.

"It's better if you come later, Newt," he says. "Boss is being pacing in the room since he arrived and it's so focused on whatever it is he's thinking about that he has snarled at the few of us that were unfortunate enough to walk in there."

Newt looks at the door and then at Abernathy; he nods. He can understand that feeling, wanting to be let alone at least for a few hours. Besides, Percival, being in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, must be very busy right now.

He must've said it out loud, because Abernathy is nodding at him.

"He is. Also the Ministry's aurors are going to be here any moment now and I can assure you it's going to be a nightmare."

Ministry? Newt wonders why his brother didn't mention any of that in his letters, then he remembers he hasn't answered to the last one. For a moment he gets excited thinking Theseus is coming himself to MACUSA, but then he realizes he would've told him if that were the case.

But if he's right and his brother is not coming he at least is gonna send some of his friends among Ministry's aurors.

"And why are they coming for?" Newt asks Abernathy who shakes his head.

"I'm not sure, but I heard it has to do with Grindelwald," he explains. "Well... I don't have to tell you what he did here, in New York. You saw it. But that's not the only thing he has done in America. The problem is if he's found, MACUSA and the Ministry have to decide how is he going to be judged, where and if he's going to be imprisoned here or in England."

"It makes sense," he comments; Newt doesn't know much about law or politics, but he has heard Theseus before. "Also I bet everyone wants a bit of the glory that would bring to the one that finally captures Grindelwald."

"You're right."

Theseus himself has been working to the point of exhaustion because of the dark wizard; most of people think he's craving for said glory, they insist he tasted fame when he became a war hero and chases more of it by going after Grindelwald himself.

But Newt knows his brother. He knows Theseus has never interested in that, he knows he only wants Grindelwald's head now more than ever because of what he did to Newt.

Of course he tried to hide it, but Theseus is very important in the Ministry and he has his ways to get the information he wants. So found out Grindelwald tortured Newt in that train station and almost kills him in the process.

He lost it completely. Newt had to go to England for a few weeks and stay with him, assuring him he was perfectly fine.

Theseus Scamander is a little... protective when it comes to him.

***

He's outside Tina's office, talking to her when the Ministry's aurors arrive. They're supposed to get to Picquery's office as soon as they set foot inside MACUSA, but some of them get lost... and by some of them he means Williams and Blake.

They're aurors of the Ministry, also Theseus friends that know Newt since he was a little kid.

But yes, Newt gets startled when he feels a pair of arms around his body, but he relaxes when he recognizes the eyes looking back at him.

"Clarice!" He gasps. Now he's pretty sure his brother is not coming.

"Newt, I missed you! We both did!" The witch smiles at him and squeezes him a little more tighter. Beside her, Alexander looks embarrassed, he tries to yank the woman away.

"Clarice, stop..."

"Why? Theseus is not here to growl at us," she protests.

"I know, but you're choking him!"

Finally, she lets him go.

"I'm sorry, Newt!"

"It's okay, I'm fine." He notices Tina and decides to introduce her to them.

"So you're friends with little Newt here, huh?" The witch asks, shaking the other's hand. When Tina nods, Clarice keeps questioning her: "And how do you say he's doing here? Has somebody been rude to him? Is he safe?"

"Well..."

"Why don't you ask me?" Newt frowns. "I'm right here!"

Alex, who's been oddly quiet the whole time, smiles.

"Because you'd lie in other to avoid worrying your brother."

Newt opens his mouth to protest, but knows the wizard is right so he closes it again.

"So this information is for my brother."

"Of course! But you knew that already," Clarice says. "Merlin knows he won't stop worrying about you if we don't come back with enough information."

Newt rolls his eyes, but sighs, feeling defeated.

"Fine, do what you must. By the way, how's he?"

"Tired, but alright," Alex replies. "He misses you."

"Maybe I'll pay him a visit soon," that sounds like a good idea because to be honest he misses his brother too.

"Please do, he'll be very happy to see you," the witch comments and then turns back to Tina. "We also heard some rumors about the Director of Magical Security... Is it true that he's ill-tempered?"

"Yes," Tina answers at the same time Newt blurts out a "No."

He frowns at Tina.

"How can you say that? Percival has been nothing but kind and generous since I arrived."

"Exactly," she says and looks at him in the eye. "Newt, he's only like that to you."

"I don't understand."

Tina puts a hand on his shoulder and nods closing her eyes.

"I know."

"This sounds like something I'd be interested in, so please auror Goldstein explain yourself," Clarice grins.

"I will, but when you two come back from the meeting. It's time."

"Newt," even though it's just his name the one being spoken, the fourth of them turn their heads to look at the wizard is now walking towards them. Well... not exactly towards them since his eyes are only focused on the magizoologist.

"Percival!" He beams at the Director, but his expression change to surprise when he takes him gently by the waist and pulls him close.

"I didn't see you this morning. Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Percival takes a step back just to look better at Newt's face.

"I'm fine. But I was told you were busy and I didn't want to distract you."

"You are a distraction," he agrees, grinning from ear to ear. "But a very pleasant one. You should've knocked."

It seems out of the two of them, Newt's the only one who remembers there are more people in the hallway with them. He decides to point that out to the auror, but the other gets something off his coat.

"I've got something for you," Newt wants to protest that's too much, that he doesn't need anything else, but then his eyes lay on the golden pocket watch... with his name on it.

He supposes that's something Percival cannot return.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

"I put a few spells on it, it'll let you know if you're in danger."

Newt's smile is genuine this time; the watch is beautiful, but he feels more grateful for the effort Percival put into it.

He's about to thank him again, when Percival cups his face with both hands, making him blush.

"I need to talk to you."

"Alright. You want me to go to your office when the meeting is over?"

Percival shakes his head.

"Now. This is important."

Newt nods. Percival stares back at him with something akin to fondness; he chuckles.

"I've been trying to woo you for the past few days, Newt. I thought I was being very clear about my intentions towards you, but yesterday I realized you were completely oblivious the whole time."

He feels himself gasp and then blink at the words.

Woo? Is Percival Graves wooing... him?

"I'd like to be in a relationship with you," the Director says and even Newt has forgotten they have an audience. "A romantic relationship. If you want to."

The blush that started on his cheeks now's spreading down his neck. His heart is beating furiously inside his chest.

It's true that he finds Percival attractive... maybe a little bit too much, but finding out that the wizard wants him is almost... unbelievable. He bites his lip and sees how Percival's eyes widen at the sight and he shivers.

"I think... I'd like that," he manages after a while and watches as Percival's eyes sparkle, followed by a predatory smirk that Newt is not sure how to interpret.

He remembers the others are still there when he hears Clarice squeak.

"Theseus is not gonna like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Percival is going to try and give his boyfriend Newt EVERYTHING he wants while Theseus is having a heart attack.


	7. Heart attack

One of the things Newt likes about Percival is that he always gets himself some time to help him with his creatures. He spends the afternoons in the case, feeding them and keeping Newt company while he takes care of the rest.

He has no idea how, but the Niffler has grown fond of him and even Pickett is not as grumpy as he always is when he has to share Newt with another human.

And Percival actually listens to him; he learns about magical creatures and the best way to take care of them. He also has started to convince Picquery to change (little by little) the laws in America in order to protect them.

That's when Newt gives him the first kiss. He's so happy to hear Percival's ideas about teaching the auror how to handle a situation in which a creature is involved, that he throws himself at him and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

For a second, Percival is so surprised he freezes, but as soon as he recovers from it, he walks towards Newt and cups his face in his hands.

"May I?" He breathes. Newt can see his dark eyes open wide, his look focused on him with such an intensity that makes him shiver in the spot.

"Yes," Newt decides after a few seconds. He knows his face is completely red, he knows he shouldn't be nervous about not having much experience in that kind of things, but he is anyway, still, he wants to try.

Percival's kiss is very different from his, the Director moves like a predator and his eyes are full of mischief and his heart responds with a jump inside his chest even before their lips touch.

It's different, but Newt finds himself liking it. Percival kisses like he's desperate, like Newt's lips are the answer to a question he's been asking his whole life.

It's overwhelming, but addictive at the same time.

The Director's hands are on his waist, his grip tightens and suddenly Newt is being pulled close to the other's body. He gasps when he feels teeth trapping his lower lip gently and as soon as his mouth is open Percival's tongue starts its exploration. Newt moans and tries to follow the pace of the kiss, giving as much as he gets.

This time is Percival the one that shivers.

And then he stops because he needs air and because he's not as distracted as he was before and his rational thoughts are coming back to him. Newt realizes he has never kissed someone with so much passion and the desire as he kissed Percival.

He groans, embarrassed, and buries his face in the curve of the auror's neck.

Percival chuckles.

"What is it, mon coeur?"

Newt groans again. It's gonna take him a while to get used to such intense, undivided attention.

***

Now that he's aware of Percival's feelings towards him, Newt notices he seems unable to keep his hands to himself; he likes putting his hand on the magizoologist's back as they walk side by side, he smiles before kissing Newt's cheek and it doesn't matter if they're not the only ones in the room, if they're in the middle of a meeting or if Picquery is rolling her eyes at them.

That's how everyone finds out they're dating, although Queenie told him once they already knew the Director was 'head over heals' because it was obvious for the whole department.

Newt also realizes how much Percival loves to buy him things and how 'dangerous' is for him to mention, even briefly, that he likes something.

He finds out when they're on the streets, looking for a wizard, known to be one of Grindelwald's followers, and Newt spots something after the corner of his eye. The shop is closed, but the objects on sale are on display and Newt sees the golden necklace with the tiny dragon in the middle.

He grabs Tina's coat, she's the one next to him, and mentions how accurate the dragon is crafted and that is obviously a Ironbelly. She smiles at him, but shushes him almost immediately and tells him to focus.

The next thing he knows is that Percival approaches and takes his hand.

"Stay close to me," he mutters and Newt nods.

And that's the end of it, he forgets about the necklace. At least until the very next day that Percival Graves arrives MACUSA with a present for him and Newt gasps when he opens the box to see the very same necklace he liked.

He's ready to tell Percival, as many times before, he doesn't need to buy him anything, but the Director looks so pleased with himself that Newt bites his response and allows him to put him on the necklace.

Of course Percival takes advantage of the moment and hugs Newt from behind and kisses his neck.

Newt looks at the tiny Ironbelly in his hand and smiles despite of himself. Although, he's still not used to the expensive gifts.

***

Theseus Scamander arrives days later; it's a complete surprise for Newt when he sees him especially because he's in Picquery's office. Tina had told him the President wanted to see him and for a second Newt panicked thinking it was about one of his creatures.

It's not, but Picquery doesn't seem very pleased.

"Mr. Scamander, could you please remove your brother from my office? It's very early in the morning and I do not wish to deal with personal matters right now."

"Yes, of course, Madam President!"

"Come here, little brother! I've missed you!" If Theseus is annoyed it doesn't seem like it, at least not at the moment; he grins as soon as his eyes lay on Newt and takes him in his arms.

"What are you doing here, 'Seus? I thought you were busy."

"I am, but I always find time to visit my favourite brother!"

"I am your only brother," Newt points out, unable to hide the grin on his face.

"And that's why you are the favourite," Theseus says and pulls him close. "I've decided I'm gonna spend a few weeks here in New York with you, what do you think?"

Before Newt can respond, Picquery sighs, pinches the bridge of her nose and pours some liquid in a cup that doesn't look like coffee or tea.

"I'm glad you decided to come," he says.

Picquery drinks the content of her cup in one go.

***

"So... Newt. I... heard some disturbing news from Clarice. But you know how she is so I thought she got to joking or something, because it seemed so... unbelievable when she said it. I came here not only to take care of you, but to make sure it wasn't... real. Because it's not, right?"

"I think I don't follow, 'Seus. Are you talking about the Grindelwald problem?"

Theseus shakes his head, impatient.

"No, I meant- Wait, what's this?" Frowning at Newt's necklace, Theseus asks.

"It's an Ironbelly! Beautiful, isn't it?" He practically beams, taking the figure in his fingers.

"Well... yes, but it seems a little- I didn't think they payed you that much for being a consultant."

Oh, right. Theseus doesn't know about Percival, because Newt hasn't told him yet. Feeling a little flustered, he looks down and bites his lip.

"I didn't buy it, it was a gift."

"A gift, huh? Who gave it to you?"

"Percival."

Theseus leans in, lips pressed together.

"Percival as in Percival Graves the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

"Yes." After his brother's response, Theseus' eyes roam over Newt.

"Is that a new scarf? What about that pocket watch?" There's something wrong, Theseus seems tense asking those questions.

"They're all gifts from Percival."

"He seems a very generous man," the british auror says through clenched teeth.

Newt grins from ear to ear, perhaps his brother won't react too bad if he tells him, after all he just complimented Percival.

"He is! He also helped me with Clara!" And Newt tells his brother the story; Theseus is indeed very focused, he doesn't notice he's grabbing his cup of tea a little too hard.

"Such a nice man."

Glad that Theseus thinks highly of Percival, Newt decides it's the perfect moment to talk about his relationship with the Director.

"'Seus, I think you should know, Percival and I are-"

"In a relationship," the Director finishes the sentence for him, while he stands next to Newt. He bends to kiss the ginger's cheek and offers hand to Theseus. "Percival Graves."

"Are you okay, 'Seus? You look like you're about to get sick," Newt worries, stating at his brother's frown.

"I'm fine," he mumbles and only then takes the Director's hand. They both shake hands, but the grip might be a bit strong, or at least that's the impression he gets from watching them.

"Theseus Scamander, Newt's older brother and also his guardian," he emphasizes.

The younger Scamander rolls his eyes.

"I'm not a child anymore, 'Seus."

Theseus rises from his seat to be at the same level as the other wizard. He ignores Newt completely.

"Mr. Graves, you say you're in a relationship with my brother. May I ask what kind of relationship is this? What are your intentions towards my little, innocent brother?"

"I just want to make him happy."

"By buying him pretty things?" Theseus snarls and now Newt's is on his feet too. He wants to walk in between, but the table makes it impossible. "I know what you're doing."

"You do?" Percival's eyebrow quirks up and he grins with all his teeth, but Newt knows it's not a sincere smile, he knows this looks like when a predator shows his teeth to another. "Please, enlighten me."

"My lovely Newt, I was looking for you!" Queenie's melodic voice snaps them out of it and Newt has never been so glad to see her. "Tina and I were planning on inviting you to grab something to eat, but as I see you have company..."

Theseus opens his mouth, but Queenie cuts him off before he can even speak.

"You must be Newt's brother! I'm Queenie Goldstein and this is my sister Tina." Theseus shakes their hands. "I have an idea! Why don't we all go to eat something? Yes? Oh, it'll be lovely, don't worry..."

Newt's not so sure anymore, but at least Percival and Theseus are more relaxed now. He hopes things stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theseus don't be like that, you heard the man, he just wants to make Newt happy!


	8. The Niffler

They choose a cafe outside of MACUSA; it's a little place where most of the aurors like to spend their lunch break. Newt tries not to think too much about the tension he feels coming from his brother or the way he walks next to him like he's trying to shield him.

Queenie does her best, she tries to make conversation and make everyone around the table to participate while she ignores the way Percival and Theseus glare at each other, even though Newt is the middle of them.

"So... What did exactly bring you here, Mr. Scamander?" The blonde asks; a lovely smile on her lips.

"I'm pretty sure you already have an idea, Miss Goldstein, if the things my brother told me about you are true," Theseus says, although he doesn't look particularly annoyed, at least not with her.

In response, her lips quirk up into a playful smirk.

"Well, of course! But you see, I like when people decide to tell me themselves rather than hearing it in their heads. Besides, I'm still not very used to your accent, so it's difficult for me to catch some details," next to her, Tina is rolling her eyes and looking like she'd prefer to be writing the most tedious report than being there.

Theseus leans in, putting his arm over Newt's shoulders and pulling him to his side.

"Then you know I'm here for my brother. I want to make sure he's fine and happy," he replies, while Newt is watching as a deep frown forms on Percival's face.

"I'm fine, 'Seus," Newt assures. "You worry too much."

"There's no need to worry, Mr. Scamander" the Director decides to cut in then while Queenie's staring at him like she can't believe it, covers her eyes with one hand and shakes her head. He ignores her and takes the magizoologist's hand, intertwining their fingers together; his next words come out as a low purr: "I've been taking care of Newt myself and I guarantee you, he's in good hands. It's my pleasure to give him everything he wants and make sure he's okay."

Newt blushes and Theseus growls; Tina decides it's the perfect moment to start talking about work and asks her boss about the rumors on the objects that have been exchanged during the past weeks. She mentions that a few goblins have been speaking about dragon eggs again and that's enough to catch Newt's attention and Theseus' as well.

"You shouldn't worry that much, Newt," she insists; Tina's not like her sister, she has no idea what is in other people's minds, but she knows her friend and recognizes the expression that's on his face in that moment. "Remember they're just rumors, goblins and wizards give aurors false information all time to make us think they're on our side. Last time we heard something like that we found nothing."

Newt recalls that day perfectly, of course he does, and even though he made sure to look in that place himself and knew there wasn't anything like a dragon egg he had a bad feeling about that.

He still has it.

"It doesn't hurt to investigate further, right?" He mumbles and feels Percival's hand squeezing his.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll make sure they don't hurt anymore creatures."

Newt smile back at the auror and feels Theseus tense again.

"I've decided to rent an apartment here instead of sleeping in a hotel," his brother comments, changing the subject completely. "I want you to stay with me while I'm in the city."

"But you can stay with us, Mr. Scamander!" Queenie offers.

"Thank you, Miss Goldstein. I know you've been letting my brother stay with you and your sister and I'm very grateful for that, believe me. But I also heard you've been having problems with your landlady because she doesn't like having men in the building."

"It's not a problem, really!" Tina assures. "We can sneak you two in, like we've been doing with Newt. She won't notice."

But his brother has a point, even though he didn't phrase it like that; Newt has been staying with them for too long and it's time to stop causing them problems.

"It's not like that, sweetie," Queenie smiles kindly. "We love having you with us. You're not a problem."

Newt's about to argue, but Percival decides to participate in the conversation as well.

"Or you can stay with me," he says and for a moment Newt thinks he's just talking to him by the way he's staring at him.

"That won't be necessary," Theseus practically snarls and Newt rolls his eyes at him before declining Percival's offer politely.

***

Newt knows Niff likes him, even though the little thief enjoys making his life even more difficult than it already is; he had to cast spells both on the necklace and the pocket watch in order to prevent the Niffler to steal them.

He also likes Percival that's for sure, but that's nothing compared with how the Niffler behaves around his brother.

Niff adores Theseus. Newt still wonders how his brother managed to earn such loyalty, because he refuses to tell him, although Newt suspects it's because Theseus gives the burglar gifts every now and then.

Newt haven't thought about that lately, until that first night in the apartment, when he invited Theseus to pay a visit to his creatures. He insists on helping him feed them and while they'redoing so, a little, dark thing comes out of his nest, runs towards Theseus and climbs up his coat until it reaches his shoulder.

The Niffler offers him a tiny coin and Theseus takes it, before caressing his furr.

"I missed you too," he says and Newt's jaw drops.

"Tell me how you do it!" Newt demands, but the only response he gets is Theseus' chuckle.

"It's a secret, so no, I'm sorry little brother."

The magizoologist doesn't pout, he definitely doesn't, no matter how much Theseus insists that he actually does.

***

His brother insists on accompanying Newt to MACUSA, he helps him with the cases he has and because he prefers to avoid conflicts, decides to spend time in his own office for once.

And because there are just the two of them for a while, Theseus seems happier until Percival decides to pay a visit to Newt himself and it's not satisfied with seeing him once, so he walks in the office every few hours.

He brings Newt's favourite sweets and desserts and sometimes he thanks the Director with a kiss on the cheek, never on the lips because Newt knows very well his brother is looking.

Although Percival doesn't seem to mind because one of those days, just after Newt sees the apple pie and leans to kiss the other's cheek as always, the Director takes him by the waist and brings their mouths together.

Newt is surprised, but doesn't protest, he kisses back.

Theseus clears his throat, but Percival just pulls Newt even closer. He doesn't stop until they're pulled apart by magic.

Percival glares at the other auror. Newt feels the blush on his cheeks spreading down to his neck.

"Sorry, I thought you were hurting him," he grins, not looking sorry at all.

Percival's eyebrows quirk up, he stares at Theseus like he can't believe what he's seeing.

"Hurting him?" The Director snaps. "It was just a kiss!"

"Seriously? Because it looked more like you were trying to devour my little brother." Theseus growls back and rises from his seat.

And just when Newt thinks about stepping in the middle, a very tired Fontaine walks in the room, claiming they have captured one of the wizards that have information about the dragon eggs. Newt doesn't waste time and follows him, perfectly aware that Percival and Theseus are right behind him.

***

After arguing with both of them, Newt finally convinces them to let him be the first to interrogate the man; he needs to make sure he's telling the truth about the egg and the only way is for him to ask the right questions.

The wizard looks at him with curiosity when Newt enters in the room; his eyes roam over him a few times before returning to his face.

"You don't look like an auror," he comments, probably trying to intimidate Newt, but because he's very concerned for the dragons he finds the strength he needs to keep eye contact.

"That's because I am not."

"I see."

Newt expects some resistance from the wizard, but to his surprise, the man answers every single question he asks without hesitation. He even describes the egg when Newt tells him to.

"A romanian longhorn," he mumbles, talking to himself more than anything, but the wizard hears him anyway.

"So you are an expert," Newt knows there must be something wrong if he looks somehow amused when he says it. "The magizoologist, I presume... Artemis."

He freezes in his spot. Nobody knows that name, no one. He never introduces himself as a magizoologist with that name. He used it once when he was in the war; he didn't want attention but wanted to help the dragons so he hid his true identity by using only Artemis as a name. Theseus was the only one that knew about that.

He tries to hide his shock, but it's too late, the wizard already saw his reaction. Instead, he tries to distract him.

"You said you sold the egg, to whom exactly?"

"A wizard with black hair, no beard, no mustache. Although I don't know how much that information can help you since I'm sure he has a boss whom I know nothing about."

"You know we can make you drink veritaserum."

"Go ahead, I already told you everything I know," he grins. "And, lovely Artemis, if I were you, I'd watch my back because there are many people interested in you."

Percival storms in the room just when Newt is about to ask him more. The Director assures him he can take it from there and Newt decides not to protest.

"I was a pleasure to meet you, Artemis!"

And just when he closes the door behind him, Theseus takes him by the shoulders; he looks concerned.

"Why did he call you that?" He asks.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence, 'Seus," Newt tries to smile. "Don't worry."

"You don't know that, Newt."

Theseus looks so distressed, he has to hug him for him to relax a little.

"Well... Let's pretend they know... so what? It's not like they can do anything with that information. I already have enemies because of what I do, so-"

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Theseus cuts him off, but Newt notices the amusement in his voice.

"I'll be fine, 'Seus. I know how to protect myself, besides I have you and Percival now."

His brother must be seriously worried, because he didn't even protest when Newt mentioned the Director's name.

***

Even though it looks like the wizard was just trying to mess with Newt, Theseus is still worried about his little brother, so he decides to make an unspoken truce.

A truce that ended a week later, when the Niffler broke free from Newt's case. His little brother had asked him to look for the little thief because Theseus was the one who could catch him in less time.

So he's looking for Niff, because he can say no to Newt.

He finds him minutes later in Graves' office; Theseus smiles when he sees the little creature taking something from the auror's desk and chuckles when Niff jumps towards him.

"Stealing from Graves? Good boy!" He knows he can't let him have whatever it is he stole so he offers him a galleon and the creature gives him the tiny and shiny object in return.

Theseus chokes when he sees it.

"What is this?" He spits.

"I believe it's called an engagement ring and it's commonly used to propose," he hears Graves irritated voice behind him. The Director waves a hand and the object lands his open palm. "So... What exactly were you doing in my office while I was gone, Mr. Scamander? Besides trying to steal my ring that is."

"Niff took it," Theseus explains and feels irritated with himself for doing so. "But it doesn't matter, I want to know why do you have that."

Graves frowns.

"I don't have to explain you anything. Although, it's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

Theseus has the sudden impulse to punch him in the face.

"You're not going to propose!"

"And why is that?"

"Because he's not ready!"

Newt decides it's the perfect moment to walk in the room. Theseus and Graves both freeze, but Newt only has eyes for his Niffler.

"You found him, 'Seus!" He beams and takes the creature in his hands. Only then he looks at them. "What is it?"

"Nothing," they both respond, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Let's get you something to eat," Theseus says and takes his brother by the arm, he needs him to be as far from Graves as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the brief truce ended. :(
> 
> Theseus don't kill Percy please. Newt wouldn't like that.


	9. Artemis

Theseus is acting weird; he's more aware of Newt's actions and likes to be with him most of the time, especially if Percival is around. He has no idea what's troubling him, but hasn't had the time to ask either, well... perhaps time's not the problem, no, the real problem is that after the wizard they captured used his other name, Newt hasn't been able to shake all those bad memories off of his head.

He knows he needs to talk to somebody; Theseus has been always the one willing to listen to him whenever he needs to, but Newt wants to be with Percival this time. Luckily for him, Picquery wants to talk to his brother that particular morning, so Newt has the opportunity to go find Percival.

The door is slightly open and by the sound that comes from the room Newt knows there are two people in there: Queenie and Percival. He doesn't mean to hear the conversation they're having, but can't help but to catch a few words before he makes his presence known.

"... I know you want to give him- but I don't think... I mean don't you think it's too much?" Queenie asks, her voice sounds amused and a little bit alarmed.

"I'm not sure I like having you inside my head all the time, Miss Goldstein," Percival says and sighs. "But to answer your question I believe it's only fair considering the circumstances. It'll be also a wedding gift."

Newt wonders which wedding are they talking about and knocks at the door, both of them freeze when they see him walk in.

Queenie smirks.

"Am I interrupting? I can come back later, mayb-"

"It's okay, sweetie. I was leaving anyway," she winks at him. "Besides, you have something important to tell Mr. Graves."

And because Queenie doesn't clarify what is it, Percival rushes from his seat and appears in front of Newt in the blink of an eye. His hands take Newt's face and his eyes roam worriedly all over his body.

"What is it, baby? Are you okay?"

Before thinking about it, Newt smiles and gives Percival a peck on the lips. He wanted for him to stop being so worried, but didn't consider what he was doing until after he did it.

"I'm fine," he mumbles, feeling his face hot. It's not like they haven't kissed before, it's just that Newt is not someone that has impulses to touch people unless he really trusts them. And that's why is such a big deal, because now Newt's thinking that Percival Graves not only has his complete trust but his affection as well.

He still doesn't know how long Percival wants this thing between them to last.

"Then what happened?" The Director recovers from his surprise and kisses Newt's nose.

"I wanted to talk to you about my past... during the war," he breathes and Percival nods, waiting for him to continue patiently. That's one of the things he likes the most about him; Percival knew something was different when he heard Newt interrogating the wizard, he also heard him call Newt 'Artemis' and although the magizoologist could see he was curious, he never pressured him.

Even now that Newt has become completely silent he just wants for him to continue. Percival waits and leads him to his own chair and offers him some tea, he must've seen some of Newt's sorrow in his eyes

And then, when Newt feels relaxed enough, he starts to tell him about the time he went to the war and helped the british army by taking care of the dragons. He describes him exactly how mad Theseus was when he found out and the day he decided to just be called Artemis to avoid any kind of attention.

He tells him how much it helped him to know what he really wanted to do for magical creatures; how happy he was taking care of them and how much he suffered when some of them died in the battlefield.

Percival listens and lets him cry in his arms when his memories are just too much to handle and waits for him to relax.

"I heard about you, you know? Back then. I wanted to meet you," Newt's not sure if Percival's telling him that to make him feel better or it's because he really wants him to know. Maybe it's both. Still, he feels grateful. "I was impressed. I also heard they ended up cancelling it because the dragons tried to eat everyone but you."

Newt huffs, hears the other chuckle in response to his irritated reaction.

"Well... They were hungry and no one of the generals wanted to spend more of the resources to feed them, also they didn't give them the respect they deserved," he explains.

"I know," Percival agrees, wiping off some tears from Newt's freckled cheeks. "They were lucky to have you."

The magizoologist giggles, his chest warming up at the words. He notices the sparkle in the other's eyes as he leans until their foreheads are touching.

"Newt," the Director breathes his name. He looks vulnerable, flustered and hopeful. "I wanted to ask you something... But know that you can say no if you're not sure. I'll wait for you until you're ready. Your answer won't change anything between us... unless you want to-"

Before the auror finishes his sentence, Newt shushes him by putting two fingers over his lips. He smiles kindly.

"It's okay, Percy." His cheeks start burning when the other wizard kisses his finger tips. "Just tell me."

"There you are, little brother! I've been looking for you everywhere," Theseus storms in the room, he glares at Percival and then looks back at him before adding: "Niff escaped."

"Again?" Newt jumps from the chair. "You have any idea where is he?"

"I thought I saw something when I got out Picquery's office, but I'm not-"

Newt pales, tells Percival they can talk later and follows his brother.

He doesn't get to see when the Director bangs his head against the desk.

***

At night, the sound of angry and desperate voices wake Newt up. He almost falls from the bed trying to untangle himself; Pickett gets startled and annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry, Pickett, I forgot-"

"Please let me see him," Newt's mouth closes as soon as he recognizes the desperate voice. "I just want to know if he's alright..."

"You can't just come here in the middle of the night and expect me to let you inside my brother's bedroom, Graves."

"Then call him, please. I need to see Newt."

"He's fine. He's asleep."

"I'm not," Newt gets out of his room; both wizard stare at him. But it's Percival the first to move and he does it so quickly he doesn't have time to blink before the auror is taking him in his arms and pulling him towards his chest. "What is it, Percy?"

"I was worried," comes the muffled response; Newt shivers when he feels Percival's breath on his neck. "I know it's ridiculous because I'm perfectly aware you were not with them, but three of the aurors came to MACUSA injured; they got hurt while working on the case of the dragon eggs and I thought-"

"What happened? Are they okay? Did they find anything?" His heart is beating hard into his chest; he's concerned and scared...

"They're fine now. Fontaine said he found out something, but he was weak and he hasn't woken up yet, the healers say he's getting better though."

"Let's go see him," Newt says, determined. "Just let me change first."

"Newt, it's late and-"

"I'll be fine, 'Seus. You know I can take care of myself, besides, Percival will be with me the whole time."

"Fine, but I'll go too."

***

Newt feels relieved when he finally sees Fontaine, the wound on his shoulder doesn't look bad and according to the healers he felt asleep because he was exhausted.

He even manages to smile at Newt when he finally wakes up.

"Newt, I'm so glad you're here... I need to tell you about the eggs, but I also need to talk to Mr. Graves, although if you're here he must be close... Oh, there he is! And Mr. Scamander too!"

"Are you sure you don't need to rest? You can talk with us later-"

Fontaine gaze falls on Newt, he shakes his head and groans.

"I'm a little bit dizzy, but okay... Don't worry, Newt. This is important..." He closes his eyes, like he tries to remember something. "Grindelwald... he's been... collecting them, the eggs."

Percival, who was sitting on a chair next to the hospital bed, rises immediately, Newt does as well, but instead of staying still like the auror, he starts pacing around the room.

"Are you sure?" The Director asks, speaking through clenched teeth.

"Yes." A heavy silence follows the word and it's almost devastating. Because Newt is already thinking of all the possibilities that simple word carries.

His mind is chaos.

Grindelwald wants the eggs to raise and control the dragons that is obvious, but even though Newt knows the dark wizard is a very intelligent man, he's sure he has no idea about magical creatures. What does he really want? Nobody can control a dragon, one can try to take care of them and expect respect and kindness in return... But he just wants to use them and if he does, even if it's against wizards or muggles the results will be the same: the dragons will be killed and hundreds of innocents will die with them.

"Newt, look at me, please," someone's whispering. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize Percival is in front of him. "We'll find him. We won't let him do it."

The promises help him relax, mostly because Percival's including him in them. Because he knows Newt can help and even though he worries about him he'll let him do it.

He nods and hugs the auror tight, while Theseus is throwing dozens of questions at Fontaine. He knows his brother needs all the information possible to write to the Ministry about it.

"My aurors will keep looking for him in Britain, although I don't think he's there anymore," he says and takes Newt's hand. "Come, little one, you need to get some sleep."

He knows Theseus is right, but he's not sure if he'll be able to close his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Grindelwald, what are you planning to do?


	10. Red ink

  
It's haunting to know something is happening and not being able to do anything about it. Newt has an idea why Grindelwald wants the dragon eggs, but doesn't know what he's doing with them at the moment, he doesn't if he's keeping them in a safe place if he's giving them the heat necessary to survive.

Newt can't help them because he doesn't know where the dark wizard is. He cannot be there to take care of them.

It drives him insane.

Theseus spends more of his time in MACUSA; he has talked with his aurors in England and they have started to look for the dark wizard in different places of Britain, meanwhile he's working in New York with the American team.

Despite their differences, Percival and Theseus have learned to work together.

Newt has been helping as much as he can, but the whole situation has left him with a cold sensation in his chest and most of the time, he returns to the apartment and gets inside the case to spend time with his creatures.

Dougal has always been the most perceptive of them all, therefore it doesn't surprise Newt when he's the first one to know there's something upsetting him. The demiguise starts offering him comfort; he puts his arms around Newt's neck and hugs him tight every time the magizoologist enters the case.

After a couple of days the others follow his example and, in their own ways, try to make him feel better; Pickett listens to him and doesn't argue with him when Newt suggest he has to spend some time with other bowtruckles every now and then, even Niff has been bringing him little shiny objects from his nest and Newt doesn't have the heart to scold him for stealing again because he knows how difficult it's for him to share something from his treasure.

Even though Newt tries not to appear as concerned as he feels both Theseus and Percival notice he's not feeling well. They try to cheer him up by assuring him they'll find the dragons; the Director starts bringing him food because Newt forgets to feed himself whenever he's worried about something.

"I can get you a job in the Ministry," Theseus starts offering him one day.

He knows his brother is worried and doesn't want to go back to England without him, but the truth is Newt begins to see New York as another home.

He declines the offer every time.

***

It's late when the first letter arrives. Newt is in the apartment alone because Theseus wanted to talk to Picquery about the recent information his aurors sent him.

Newt has been thinking about waiting for his brother, but after feeding his creatures he funds himself completely exhausted; he gets out of the case and puts on some comfortable clothes before walking towards the bed when a tap on the window startles him.

There's a raven on the other side of the window, so Newt, without thinking about the consequences, opens the window using his wand and the creature flies in the bedroom to land abruptly on his bed. It's only then Newt sees the envelope the raven is carrying with his beak. There's also a tiny bag with a cord around the bird's neck.

Feeling his heart beating uncontrollably inside his chest, Newt takes both objects and pales when he sees the name 'Artemis' written on the envelope, but before he starts reading, opens the bag and drops the content on the bed; pieces of shell fall on the soft surface and Newt immediately recognizes it, this is not an egg of a romanian longhorn like the other wizard described, this is an Ironbelly egg.

Scared, Newt takes the envelope and opens it with desperation, the elegant handwriting doesn't tell him anything at first sight.

But he knows, he knows even before reading and finding out that one of the dragons eggs has hatched.

'Lovely Artemis,' it's written and Newt feels a shiver through his spine, a cold sensation that quickly spreads all over his body. 'I'm glad I finally found you.'

Newt doesn't have to read the signature 'G. G.' at the bottom to know who's writing him. He takes a deep breath and continues reading, absorbing all the information he can about the eggs. According to Grindelwald that's the first of the four he has in his power, but he's worried about the other three 'because he's not sure how to take care of them properly.' Newt shivers and has to find the temptation to answer, to question him if the Ironbelly is warm enough, if he's keeping them all close to a source of heat, close to the fire because baby dragons are used to their mother's hot breath.

Newt almost sobs because he knows the creatures won't survive if he doesn't know how to take care of them, he knows that Ironbelly must be scared and lonely because he's not with his mother.

'Any suggestions?' the letter finishes with a question. Newt's not stupid, he knows Grindelwald has other motives, he knows he not only wants answers he wants Newt to write him back for a reason. He's aware he shouldn't do it, but he also knows he can't let creatures die just because they're in the wrong hands.

He starts pacing around, thinking about his options. He knows telling Theseus and Percival will only make them worry and at least his brother won't allow him to write an answer. He also knows Grindelwald must've taken precautions and trying to track a raven will probably lead them nowhere.

Of course Newt doesn't plan on helping him, but he can't just leave poor creatures die just because. Besides, if the first one just hatched, he knows it'll take at least months for all of them to reach their complete height and weight. Although they won't be mature enough to fight, but he knows Grindelwald doesn't care about that, he'll use them even though they're not mentally prepared.

The raven goes and Newt thinks he has lost his chance; he falls on the bed, but doesn't sleep until midnight.

The next day it's almost a torture, not only because he has to make sure to think of anything else every time Queenie's around, but because his mind can't help but think of the dragons. He's worried and he's afraid of finally finding Grindelwald only to discover the creatures didn't survive and knowing it's his fault.

Percival notices but thinks, just as his brother does, it's because of what Fontaine said, they have no idea that Newt has received a letter from Grindelwald himself.

So they send Newt to the apartment and he's relieved because Queenie seems to suspect something by the way she's constantly watching him and Newt doesn't have the energy to discuss with anyone at the moment.

He tries to distract himself by feeding his creatures, but just when he returns to the bedroom, completely exhausted to think of anything else, the raven taps at his window. Newt lets him in and realises the creature doesn't have any letter, he came back for the answer.

The magizoologist doesn't think twice and writes down basic instructions to take care of a baby dragon, how much heat they need what they eat and how many times a day they do as well as indications to protect the other eggs. He knows he's probably making a mistake but he gives the letter to the raven anyway and throws himself at the bed, completely tired.

***

Newt's feeling better (Percival decided to add a couch inside his office), he's trying to write down some information about bowtruckles and their attachment to certain things (and people) while the Director is reading some reports next to him. Theseus is reading a letter from the Minister himself while trying to ignore the way Percival leans close to his brother and steals kisses from him.

Newt giggles every time he feels lips over his and notices Theseus grimacing like he wants to puke.

It's right then when Weiss knocks at the door and announces a present for him has just arrived at his desk. Curious, Newt follows the witch, aware that Theseus and Percival are right behind him.

The surprised gasp that escapes his mouth it's the only thing besides Weiss chuckle that is heard in the room for a couple of seconds. The desk is completely covered in red roses.

Once his surprise is over and he turns to thank Percival for them, he notices the irritated look on the Director's face.

Weiss must've notice as well because she pales.

"I thought they were from Boss..." She trails and disappears as soon as possible. Newt sighs to take a closer look and takes the note attached; it only says 'Artemis' but it's enough to let Newt know who sent them.

Percival and Theseus on the other hand, they don't know; they're worried because for them it means someone has figured it out Newt and the Artemis that worked with dragons during the war is the same person.

They don't know about the letter though and Newt doesn't tell them because he needs time to think before making a decision.

"He probably wants money," Theseus comments.

"He hasn't asked yet," it's Percival's response although he looks like he agrees with Theseus. "We must be prepared though, if we don't find him soon I'm willing to give him as much as he wants."

Theseus looks from the Director to his brother and nods.

"If Grindelwald finds out..." The auror starts, but doesn't finish, but doesn't need to, by the way Percival is looking at him he understands.

Too late, it's the only thing that comes to Newt's mind.

***

'Thanks for the advice, Artemis. Although I can't help but think they're be much better in your capable hands, don't you think?' the letter starts and Newt fights the need to cry out of frustration when Grindelwald tells him how much the little Ironbelly seems to be suffering.

'It's something that must be done,' Newt reads; he knows Grindelwald has chosen his words with care, he knows they're meant to hurt him, but he can't just ignore them.

'Do you want to see them?'

He shouldn't. The right thing to do is talk to Percival and Theseus, but who knows if they could reach Grindelwald on time to save the dragons... Newt stares at the paper in his hands and sobs before turning it around and writing a simple 'Yes' on the back before handing it back to the raven.

The bird leaves and Newt knows he's making a mistake.


	11. Stepping into the fire

Avoiding Queenie is more difficult than he thought it would be. Because that girl is smart and she knows the way his thoughts work enough to know something's not right. But she can't be sure, because Newt has filled his head with dozens of facts about magical creatures every time the witch is around, but he knows he cannot keep his mind occupied with it for long so he tries to flee from whichever room she's in.

Hopefully, no one has noticed. Maybe she hasn't, but she's still worried. Although Newt knows Queenie respects him enough to give him some space when is clear that's what he wants. So she insists a couple of times and accepts his decision when she sees his determination of being alone, she doesn't pressure him and Newt laments he can't have at least someone to talk about what's going on.

He's scared, but he tries to hide it as much as he can in front of Percival and Theseus, luckily both of them have been very busy lately. Grindelwald's followers have made their presents known in different parts of the city.

And Newt wonders... no, he doesn't need to... he's sure everything is planned, it's almost like Grindelwald wants MACUSA's aurors distracted so he can make his move. It makes also easier for Newt to say he's tired, that he has to return to the apartment earlier. So he can wait for the response to the answer he just sent.

Any other day Theseus would follow him, but the Ministry wants as many answers as he can give about Grindelwald and they're being harsh on him because he refuses to go back to England. Newt tells him not to worry so much about him, Theseus replies by saying not to wait up for him. Then he's called by Picquery who's not very pleased by the amount of letters from the Ministry arriving at her office. Newt would've laughed if he hadn't so many things to think about at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Percival asks when they're left alone in his office. He looks a little bit concerned and Newt thinks that maybe he's not so good at hiding things like he thought he was.

"I'm just tired," he manages a smile and even giggles when he feels Percival's hands on his face.

"We can apparate together... I can leave you outside of the apartment and then come back here," he offers; a disappointed expression appears on his face as soon as Newt shakes his head.

"I'll be fine, besides, you have work to do," Newt listens Percival's sigh and watches him leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Of course," Newt says and feels his lips quirking up in amusement before adding: "What about 'Seus?"

"Miss Goldstein promised me to distract him long enough for me to kidnap you," Percival breathes over Newt's sensitive neck and chuckles when he hears the other wizard gasp when a kiss turns into a playful bite. "Although I'm sure he'll kill me when he finds out."

"He'll try, but I won't let him," Newt promises and allows himself to focus for a few seconds on the sensation of Percival's hands on his waist and the way his chest shakes with laughter or just the warmth of his body pressed against his. Then, reluctantly, he moves away and promises to see him in the morning.

***

The raven is waiting for him when he arrives, but instead of reading the letter, Newt gets inside his case to feed and take care of the creatures. And he doesn't mention it, he doesn't mention anything, but somehow, they feel it, they know something's wrong because most of them start acting different; they look at him with desolation and sorrow and it takes all of his strength not to crumble right then and there. Dougal puts his arms around his neck and doesn't want to let him go.

"I'm coming back," he swears, his voice doesn't sound flat or fake because he actually plans to do it. Somehow he'll think of something to free those dragons...

Instead of calming down, Dougal clings to Newt and makes a pained sound that only distresses Pickett and Niff.

The magizoologist starts humming like he used to when one of them was sick or wounded it was the easiest way to make them relax and fall asleep.

He caresses Dougal's head and pats Niff lightly, reminding himself it's the right decision to not bring any of his creatures, he knows Grindelwald would find a way to use them for himself, no Newt can't think about fighting back if he's not sure the dragons are completely safe.

Pickett starts yelling, because that's his way of showing concern. Newt tells him he'll be back soon, but the bowtruckle sticks his tongue out and crosses his arms. Niff, on the other hand, show how much he cares by giving Newt something he just pulled out from the fur of his tummy. And the wizard blinks in surprise because he thought that was something he only reserved for Theseus.

"Thanks," he mumbles taking it with his fingers, fighting back the need to scold him, because honestly just when Newt wants to enjoy the kind gesture Niff goes too far and steals an engagement ring. He would've looked for the owner (because their probably panicking and desperate right now) if he had the time and energy to do it. He puts it in Niff's nest and ignores him when the creature tries to give it back; he has never seen the Niffler acting in such a way before.

He waits for the three of them to calm down and gets out of the case. The letter is waiting for him with a specific time, but just when he's wondering about the place of the meeting the paper turns into a map. Newt feels a shiver through his spine, but ignores it in order to write a simple note that leaves over the case before he walks away.

'Look after them while I'm gone.'

***

The pub he walks in it's exactly the place Tina uses to go undercover, when she wants information about a trafficker or a potion dealer.

Nobody seems to look at Newt when he approaches the counter and if they do no one of them care about him. It looks like everyone in the place has his own problems to deal with.

Newt's eyes roam around the place, mostly to make sure when someone walks towards him than looking for Grindelwald. He knows the dark wizard wouldn't show up himself, he probably doesn't trust him to come to the place alone and must've found out he works for MACUSA now.

So no, Newt doesn't get surprised when a witch with long black hair and wicked smile approaches him like she wants to flirt. She sits beside him and caresses his hand, but her movements are almost mechanic, with no real feeling behind them. It's just when she doesn't get a single reaction from him that she drops the act.

"Artemis," she greets.

Newt nods in response and watches as her grin turns into something more real.

"My lord is very interested in you," she continues in a purr. "Said you were special. Are you?"

"I'm only an average wizard," he says, trying not to show his desperation and nervousness.

"Average or not," she frowns. "I have to take you with me."

"What makes you think that I would just follow you?"

She's wearing a long brown coat that she opens just enough to show him a dragon egg. It's only a glimpse, but enough for Newt to recognize that's a romanian longhorn. He gasps, not being able to hide his outraged reaction. Dragon eggs are strong, but they're not meant to be carried around just like that. They need to be close to the fire at all times and they need to be hold in a certain-

"Hands off, pretty!" Newt doesn't realize he tries to reach out until the witch chuckles and moves out of the way. But she doesn't stop at that, she takes out her wand and aims it to the egg.

Newt freezes. He knows a shell can protect its occupant from magic, but it's not entirely immune and certain spells are powerful enough to damage it.

"My lord gave me permission to break this thing if you did not behave," she growls. "Now be a good boy and take my arm."

He's about to do it when something inside his pocket glows and that's when he remembers he still has the watch Percival gave him.

The pocket watch that is supposed to let him know when he's in danger.

Unfortunately, the witch notices as well and glares at him.

"Whatever it is, get rid of it," she orders and Newt does as he's told and throws the object away, feeling horrible.

She offers her arm then and Newt takes it as they both walk out the place. Nobody cares, there's suddenly a discussion between two wizards that quickly escalates into a duel because one of them accuses the other of stealing a golden ring. That's what captures everyone's attention while Newt and the witch reach out the corner of the street and apparate away.

***

Newt doesn't recognize the place, but it has to be in the city if they didn't use any other means to arrive besides apparition. There's no one outside on the streets, but maybe that's due to the fact that's almost midnight. The lack of sound puts Newt on the edge, he knows that might be a old and abandoned place, but it seems that not even birds are around, no insects, no animals around.

Four are the times the witch knocks at the door of the old house, before it opens by itself.

"My lord, I brought him!" She says excitedly at no one because the living room is completely empty. But it doesn't stay that way for long.

"I see, Gretchen," the newcomer steps out of the shadows and walks until he's a few inches from Newt. "Hello, my lovely Artemis."

Newt moves away, because the memories of Grindelwald attacking him are suddenly very clear in his head. Still, his eyes can't help but to follow the witch around, he wonders about the egg.

The dark wizard must've figured it out, because he reaches out his hand and the woman hands him the egg. Now that she's free from it, she approaches Newt and touches his curls.

"He's pretty," she comments like she's just looking at an expensive bright piece of jewelry, not a person. "Can I-"

"No," Grindelwald growls. "Get out."

The witch doesn't question the order, she trembles at the sound of his voice and jumps away from Newt. She bows at the dark wizard and gets out of the house without saying anything else.

"I bet you want to see the rest of them," Grindelwald smirks, he still has the egg in his hand and Newt is already worried about it, it has been hours and the poor thing hasn't been close to the fire not even once.

But he doesn't say any of that, he just nods.

"Follow me, Artemis," he doesn't wait for him nor he looks behind to see if Newt's actually doing it because he knows he'll do it anyway, he'll do anything Grindelwald asks. "I should ask if you prefer to be called Artemis or Newt, but I bet nobody calls you Artemis and I'd like that name to a especial connection between the two of us."

Newt doesn't answer because he has nothing to say to that and he doesn't think Grindelwald needs a response.

He follows him down the hallway until they reach a door that leads to a bedroom where Newt realizes too late there are no eggs nor dragons in it.

The door closes behind him, he looks around only to watch Grindelwald leaving the egg on the bed and sitting at the edge of it.

"You will see them soon, I promise," the wizard says. "But first you have to do something for me."

This time Newt doesn't even react he just stares at Grindelwald while thinking why is a bad idea to try and reach for the egg and run away; he doesn't know where are the others and he's almost sure he can't win against Grindelwald, he's too skilled and powerful for that.

"Come here, darling," the voice that comes from his lips is too soft, too kind to be real. But Newt obeys because he has no other choice. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Newt squeaks, staring alarmed at the wizard and bringing his hands to his chest like he's trying to shield himself.

Grindelwald chuckles.

"I want to make sure you don't have anything on you that you could use to escape."

"I-I don't! I-I didn't bring-" he mumbles, blushing but stops when he sees Grindelwald's eyebrow quirking up. Of course, words are not enough to prove anything.

"Don't be shy, my Artemis."

Newt knows he can't refuse so he tries to think about something else while he takes off his coat, his jacket and his vest... He hesitates when his fingers reach his belt.

"All of them. And I mean it." His voice is still soft, but there's a clear order behind that tone, so Newt sighs, his cheeks burning, and continues.

When he's done, Newt refuses to look back at him because he doesn't want to see as those eyes roam all over his body, the sensation of being stared at is more than enough. Then he remembers he still has the necklace Percival gave him and starts to take it off, but Grindelwald stops him.

"Leave it," he purrs. "It looks beautiful on you. Now, please come closer."

Newt wants to shake his head but he doesn't, he takes a few steps forward and finally looks at Grindelwald. The wizard waves his wand and he watches as his own lands over the other's open palm. "You know I have to keep this... So you don't get any ideas."

Grindelwald doesn't stop there, he rises from the bed and starts walking around him like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to attack his prey.

Newt doesn't move, he endures until he feels fingers over his shoulder and he flinches from the touch.

"Your body is covered in freckles and scars," Grindelwald comments ignoring Newt's reaction and moving in front of him. "How fascinating."

He looks away, but a hand on his chin compels him to turn his head back.

"It's rude not to look at people in the eye when they're talking to you," he says and keeps his grip firm while his other hand traces a particular long scar all across his chest. "This was because of a curse or a creature?"

"An hippogriff," Newt mumbles. "Someone attacked her and I tried to calm her down."

Grindelwald grins but his smile vanishes as soon as he looks at something on Newt's neck.

"This doesn't go well with the rest of it," he touches the spot and Newt shivers. "I didn't know you had a lover."

The magizoologist blushes and Grindelwald looks just how down the blush spreads over his body. Newt remembers then that Percival had bitten his neck that afternoon.

"I'll fix it for you," Newt pales at the words because there's a wand aimed at his neck; he prepares himself for the pain, but it never comes, instead he feels a warm sensation just like he feels when Percival heals him. "That's better. Well... I think that's enough for today. You can put your clothes back on, Artemis."

Newt is too tired to hide his relief, though he tries to focus on the dragons.

"Let's see them. Oh, and take this one with you," Newt doesn't need to be told twice, he walks towards the bed and takes the egg in his hands and pulls it to his chest, because it's cold and Newt worries about it.

***

Grindelwald has three dragon eggs: a romanian longhorn and two chinese fireballs. The little one that has already hatched is a beautiful Ironbelly.

They all close to the chimney, but it hasn't enough fire for it to be warm as a dragon's breath and Newt tells Grindelwald just that because he depends on him now; he doesn't have a wand anymore. Of course he can do it the muggle way, but he doesn't want Grindelwald to find out Newt had learned to do certain activities without using magic.

After Grindelwald increases the heat of the room, Newt proceeds to leave the egg in his arms close to the fireplace.

Now, he needs to gain the Ironbelly's trust. He lowers himself to the ground, ignoring Grindelwald's intense stare and approaches the creature.

Then he realizes, when he's close enough that it's not a 'he'.

"You're a lovely girl," he says and giggles when the dragon hisses at him. But she approaches because she's curious. Then, when Newt offers a hand for her to smell, the Ironbelly bites his fingers and runs away. She's not older enough to fly, but she tries to wave her wings anyway.

Newt doesn't groan in pain, doesn't flinch, he doesn't even move from his spot.

He waits. He has learned that patience is one of the best ways to work with magical creatures, it's probably the most important and the first a magizoologist has to know in order to be good at his job.

The dragon moves towards him, slowly and hesitant. She smells the blood on his finger and then the rest of his hand. Then she whines like she's wounded, nuzzles at his arm and buries her head in his coat's sleeve.

"Shh... I'm not angry I promise," he assures and just to prove it he caresses her behind her ear.

The Ironbelly looks at him for a long couple of seconds before deciding that Newt is not a threat and curling up on his lap.

"I'm impressed," Grindelwald comments and his voice almost startles Newt because he had forgotten the wizard was still in the same room. "You'll be a lovely mummy."

Newt closes his eyes. His mind tries to focus on the best way to keep them all safe; he can't let Grindelwald use these poor, innocent creatures to start a war.

He needs a plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give my Newt a hug! He needs it!


	12. Nightmares and bad experiences

Theseus has developed a special ability to know when there's something Newt is not telling him. When the whole situation with Leta happened, he was the first to approach his brother and the first one Newt trusted to tell the complete story. Whenever he returns from one of his travels around the world and comes back with empty hands because he couldn't save a creature, even if he tries to hide the sorrow, Theseus sees through him right away.

It has always been like that. He can tell if something is not right just with a glance at his brother's face, even by the way he writes to him when they're far from each other.

So when Theseus Scamander finds the apartment empty, the case in Newt's bedroom with a simple note over it, he knows something has happened. Of course his brother trusts him with his creatures, but he'd never leave them with someone else unless the other person has a twelve-page list of how to take care of them while he's gone and he's the type of wizard that would say when he was going to come back.

Even though he knows the answer already, he goes to Graves' house to ask for him because no matter how much he doesn't approve of their relationship, he'd feel relieved if Newt's with the auror; at least he'd be safe.

He knocks at the door and waits for Graves to open it; the confused look on the Director's face is enough answer to his unspoken question, but Theseus has to make sure, so he asks anyway.

"Is Newt here?"

It lasts only a second, but it's all Theseus needs to see the different emotions in Graves' face: fear, desperation... followed by a fierce determination before all of it gets covered by the calm mask every auror has to wear to do his job.

"No." He responds and the word almost echoes heavily between the two. "Tell me everything that happened."

And Theseus does because he's not an idiot, he knows he needs all the help he can get if he wants Newt back. After a few questions Graves suggests to go back to the apartment and give it a closer look to see if they can find anything else.

The magic used in the place it was not to attack nor in self-defense. They both agree the note seems to be written willingly.

"Are you sure this is his handwriting?" Theseus is tempted to growl he knows perfectly how his brother writes, but nods instead because this is not the time to begin a fight and understands that Graves needs confirmation to proceed with the investigation.

Later that night they both apparate outside of the building where the Goldstein sisters live in. They don't expect to find Newt with them, but they ask anyway, only to receive the same hollow response Theseus got from Graves.

Out of the two, Miss Goldstein is the one that looks more devastated, almost guilty, Theseus would add. She obviously hears that last thought because she turns her head towards him.

"I knew something was off when Newt started to block me," she breathes and Theseus can see the panic twisting her features. "He began to fill his thoughts with information about magical creatures whenever I was around."

Miss Goldstein shakes her head, like she's trying to fight her own thoughts; a tear escapes from the corner of her right eye. Her sister walks forward and holds her in a soft embrace.

"But I thought he just wanted some space, I thought he needed time to figure out what to do with... you two," her sobs are muffled by her sister's coat. "I'm sorry. I should've told you."

"You had no idea," auror Goldstein- Tina (as Newt calls her) says. "It's not your fault."

"Since when?" It's everything Graves says.

"A few days," the blonde witch mumbles. Then she sighs and composes herself. She looks at the Director and then back at him with a worried expression. "I know how much you're suff-"

The witch's words hit them hard, but most Graves because the neutral expression on his face vanishes for an instant; his hands close into fists. But he snaps and the woman stops before finishing her sentence.

"What about the day Newt got the flowers?" The auror questions, voice rough. "Did you manage to catch something?"

She frowns like she's fighting with her own memory, then her face pales.

"I didn't hear the name, it was just a second, but I think Newt knew who sent them."

Theseus head feels like it's going to explode... Why would Newt keep something like that from them? From him? His brother wanted to meet them of course... But he doesn't trust people unless he knows them well, the only thing that makes Newt to be interested in someone he barely knows is if they start talking about magical creatures.

And the person who sent the flowers is aware of Newt's past during the war...

"Dragons," he blurts out and is surprised to find Graves nodding at him in agreement.

"This... person either has information about the eggs or offered Newt to take him to them," Graves continues and it looks like every word is hurting him. "Of course we can't be sure, but it's a possibility we can't toss aside. If that's what happened and Fontaine's information is correct and Grindelwald has been collecting the eggs then maybe he managed to make contact with him somehow."

A cold sensation overwhelms Theseus as he tries to process the information. He's not usually the type to be afraid, but the thought of Grindelwald being close to his brother makes him want to scream.

"My sister told me about... Newt's past," the other auror -Goldstein- cuts in. "If Grindelwald found out that Newt and Artemis were the same person... And if he wants to use the dragons, he probably would want to have someone to control them."

"My brother wants to take care of the dragons, to save them and Grindelwald wants to u-use him."

"We need to go back to MACUSA," the Director says. "Goldstein, go get the other aurors, we need all the information we can get about Grindelwald and the people that told them about Artemis. I'll talk with Picquery."

"I'll write the Ministry." Theseus mumbles, but his voice is weak.

When they arrive and before the door of his office closes, Theseus sees the moment when Graves crumbles; he sees the pain in his expression before he covers his eyes with one hand.

He takes a deep breath and forces himself not to follow his example; they need to think of something else to find Newt as soon as possible.

He doesn't realize the other has exited the room until someone touches his arms.

"If I try to break every single one of Grindelwald's bones will you stop me?" He hears the question and knows he's not talking to the Director of Magical Security anymore but Percival Graves.

Theseus smirks because maybe they're finally on the same side.

"Stop you? I will gladly help you."

***

It's cold. He's on a soft surface and his eyes are closed; he rolls over and his fingers grab what has to be his bedsheets. Theseus' voice will come from downstairs to tell him breakfast is ready...

But he's not on their flat.

Newt's eyes snap open. He remembers the Ironbelly and the eggs... and Grindelwald. He panics for a second before looking straight ahead and finding the eggs and Lucy (he couldn't help giving the Ironbelly a name) curled up close to the fireplace on the floor.

Although... He doesn't recall falling asleep on the bed.

"You didn't. I carried you."

The voice that startles him, makes Newt realize two things: he just mumbled the last word that came through his head and Grindelwald is still in the same room with him.

Newt sighs and looks around only to find the dark wizard sitting on a chair next to the bed he has been sleeping. But Grindelwald is watching him like he's a difficult puzzle he wants to solve and Newt has never been good to maintain eye contact so he looks away and focuses on his dragons.

He jumps out of the bed and kneels close to the eggs, they're okay but it doesn't seem like they'll hatch soon. Lucy yawns and blinks at him before trying to move her tiny wings; she doesn't fly yet, but manages to float a few seconds.

"Good girl!" Newt gasps happily and catches her before she falls. The dragon purrs on his chest and the cold inside him vanishes for a second.

"Are you hungry, Artemis?" He doesn't get surprised this time, even though Grindelwald is whispering the question right next to his ear. Newt closes his eyes, pulls Lucy closer and thinks about refusing any kind of food from him, but that would be stupid because he needs all his energy to protect the dragons and escape...

"Yes," he mumbles. "But she..."

"I've already fed our Lucy," Newt shivers when a hand strokes his knee. He blinks and looks down at the creature in his arms. Of course he doesn't trust Grindelwald, so he pats her belly; it's round, soft and warm... also she doesn't look particularly hungry. So the dark wizard must've told him the truth.

"I've told you to look at me in the eye," Grindelwald takes his chin and makes him turns his head. He seems irritated yet amused at the same time.

Newt doesn't give him the satisfaction of an answer he just stares like he wants him to. The smirk that comes after that doesn't help him to be ready for the fingers tracing a path on the skin of his throat. For a moment, he thinks Grindelwald is going to choke him, but the wizard just strokes until the fingers reach his pulse.

"You're afraid," he purrs. "You don't have to be, I'm not going to hurt you, darling."

Lucy doesn't like the other wizard that much because she hisses at him and then buries her head in one of Newt's coat pockets.

Grindelwald doesn't seem to mind the reaction but releases Newt.

"I'll make us breakfast." He says before rising up and walking towards the door.

"Thanks," he whispers to Lucy and the dragon nuzzles his neck.

It'll be okay... He has time, it takes months for a dragon to reach their full height so Grindelwald won't attempt to use them at least for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Theseus are definitely pissed... Looks like somebody (Grindelwald) is in trouble.


	13. A visitor

It's her sister the one that tells the others to get down the case and help Theseus Scamander with the creatures. They all go gladly, because despite of being exhausted, none of them has been able to sleep.

Tina understands her sister's intentions and pats kindly her shoulder in a silent 'thanks' while she passes next to her to follow Mr. Graves. It serves them as a distraction, after all it's a lot of work. Of course, it doesn't last too long because the feeling of sorrow is not only coming from them but from Newt's creatures as well. The Nundu glances at her once and Tina could've sworn she saw disappointment in those big eyes.

"We'll bring him back," she mumbles while the others are distracted. "I promise. C'mon you have to eat, your mummy will be mad if you don't."

Tina is not sure if the creature understands, but at least it approaches to the meat she left on the ground. Since she's an auror and she's in a dangerous environment (despite what Newt says) the noise that comes from her right makes her turns completely around in a second.

It's Clara, she seems upset, but, to Tina's surprise, the creature allows Mr. Graves to get closer enough to pet her.

"I've been here a couple of times before," Graves explains looking back at Tina. "She trusts me."

The hippogriff lets out a sad whine and Graves nods like he understands whatever Clara is trying to say.

"I know," the Director whispers, but it's loud enough for her to hear. Although Tina starts thinking that maybe that wasn't meant for anyone else to listen. "I miss him too."

Deciding to give her boss some space, Tina walks towards Theseus, who appears to be having an intense discussion with a bowtruckle. It has to be Pickett. She takes another step forward, but freezes when she feels arms around her neck, for a moment she panics when she sees no one next to her, but the creature quickly makes itself visible.

"Dougal!" Tina breathes, she wants to scold the creature for scaring her like that, but the words die in her throat before escaping from her lips. The demiguise looks absolutely miserable. She holds the creature and pulls it close against her chest, caressing softly her furr, trying to remember everything Newt has told her about demiguises.

They enjoy taking care of others, they're patient and kind; that one in particular was taking care of a huge occamy when they-

Tina blinks and looks at the creature in her hands.

"How did you find that occamy?" She asks, even though she knows the creature won't be able to answer and even if it does, she will not understand. "Can you track? Or it's because you see the future?"

Either way, perhaps it could be a way for them to find Newt. Maybe her idea is stupid, maybe she's just fooling herself, but right now she's willing to use anything...

"I think it could work," Queenie tells her, appearing at her side in an instant. "Let's tell the others."

Both men react completely different to the suggestion; Theseus gets Pickett and asks him to tell Dougal exactly what they want, Graves, on the other hand, despite looking hopeful doesn't smile.

"If he's a tracker, he could guide us to whichever place Newt reached on foot. But if Newt apparated, well..."

Oh, that's a problem.

"Anything is helpful; we must know what was the last place Newt went before he apparated away." Theseus says.

"You're right," Graves concedes.

The only thing Tina hopes is that Newt's brother has the same ability to communicate with Newt's creatures as his brother, at least she hopes Dougal's got the right message.

Then, Newt's older brother freezes, blinking like a person that forgot something important. He looks around and says: "Where's Niff?"

***

The rules are clear and the things he can actually do are as well. He can go wherever he wants inside the house, outside though it's a completely different story.

It seems Grindelwald has spent some time coming up with the right spells to make a shield around the house that only allows certain wizards to move freely in and out. The other thing is that they need wands to get out and that's one of the many things Newt is missing.

He has tried to look for weak spots whenever Grindelwald gets out of the house, because he does, especially after one of his followers comes and gives him the information he needs; Newt doesn't know, he's not allowed to hear.

And Grindelwald... he hasn't done anything violent yet, at least not to Newt nor the dragons; Lucy is fine and last time he checked on the eggs they were okay though not ready to hatch. The dark wizard likes to spend time with him and watch him taking care of them; he makes them food and tries to talk to Newt like he's not a prisoner, like they're just two people keeping each other company.

It's... odd. But Newt doesn't question it at least not out loud, he has creatures to protect and can't allow himself to make a mistake. He can't anger Grindelwald.

Lucy growls and from her mouth a spiral of smoke comes out. She looks at Newt waiting for his approval at her first try to breathe fire. The magizoologist can't help but chuckle. He takes the little dragon in his arms and smiles down at her.

"Good girl!" He says. "You did a good job!"

His momentary happiness lasts just two seconds more before a hand on the back of his neck makes him turns around.

"I'll be gone for a couple of hours, my Artemis," Grindelwald announces. "You'll be fine without me? Do you need anything?"

"I'm- I don't... You don't have to bring me anything," he mumbles.

"Are you sure?" The hand on his neck moves towards his face, there are fingers caressing his cheeks. "Because I've been thinking about giving you something pretty, how about another necklace?"

Newt tries to shake his head, but stops when he sees something shiny on the floor. Is that an engagement ring? Is the same one he saw weeks ago?

Quickly, he steps over it without making any real pressure, but worries when he sees a flash of something black and small, running around behind Grindelwald if he turns at that moment, he'll be able to notice too.

"Perhaps..." He mumbles, praying for his little visitor to hide. "I mean... I'd like to have something with a hippogriff on it."

Grindelwald smirks.

"Consider it done," he gives Newt's face one last stroke and walks away. "You're gonna like it."

Only when the dark wizard is out of sight and he's completely sure the other one left the house, just then he sits on the ground and takes the ring in his hand. There's another flash of black and Newt has never been so happy about something concerning that sneaky creature of his.

"Niff?"

The creature appears out of nowhere and jumps right into his arms. Newt smiles, feeling a couple of happy tears falling from his eyes.

"I missed you!" He whispers. "How did you find me?"

Lucy, who hates being ignored, narrows her eyes at the little thief. The Niffler trembles, but Newt kneels to introduce the two of them properly.

None of them appears to like the other that much, but at least Lucy hasn't tried to eat the Niffler.

"Niff, you have to be careful, okay? You have to hide when Grindelwald comes back. He cannot see you, you understand?" Newt mumbles. "Also you must restrain yourself and don't steal anything from this house or he'll notice. If you are good, I'll give you five galleons when get home, okay?"

There are many instructions for a creature like him, but Newt's sure he can make him understand. But just when he has told him to control himself, Newt picks the creature up and pulls him close to his face.

"Niff, can you steal a wand?"


	14. Breaking point

So far Niff has restrained himself from stealing anything too obvious for Grindelwald to notice; the other day he saw him worshipping a golden coin and nothing else, however the dark wizard has been so busy lately he hasn't realized.

Newt needs time before asking the Niffler to steal his own wand from Grindelwald; he's not sure but he suspects the wizard has it with him all the time. Niff is an expert stealing stuff, but Newt is afraid of the creature getting caught. Also, it has to be right before Grindelwald goes out of the house so Newt has some time to figure out a way to get out of there with the eggs, Lucy and Niff.

He starts with the training; Niff knows already how to be a thief, but he only focuses on things he likes and does it whenever he likes; Newt needs him to learn to do it by command and at the exact moment he tells the creature to do it, otherwise it could be a complete disaster.

The problems begin when Grindelwald gives him a hippogriff brooch that's made of gold; he's not sure if the thing has been hexed (he hasn't felt magic around it, but he can't be sure without his wand) also the Niffler can't help but look particularly interested in it. The only good thing is that he seems to know Grindelwald is a dangerous wizard, because he hasn't made any attempt to steal it when the other is present (at least he knows how to hide himself).

The other problem is that Grindelwald does what he can to spend time with him; he asks Newt every single question that comes to his mind about dragons, he tries to help him feeding Lucy and taking care of the eggs (at least the dragon doesn't trust him yet). He watches Newt and learns every single thing the magizoologist does; Newt knows he wants to have as much control as he has over the creatures to use them.

He won't let that happen.

"Is true that you used to ride dragons during the war, Artemis?" Newt gasps not because of the voice, but the hands that took him from behind while he was watching Lucy trying to warm the eggs with her smoke. "The information I got about you wasn't very specific."

"Yes, it's true," he sighs, hoping Grindelwald steps away now that he has his answer. It has the opposite effect; the wizard only pulls him close. "It takes some time to get there, a dragon wouldn't let just anyone to fly with them."

"That makes you especial then," Grindelwald whispers, making Newt shiver.

No, that's not what he's trying to say. "Everybody can do it, but you need to work hard to earn their trust and once a dragon gives you their permission you must never betray their trust."

Newt wants to remind him, to let him know how much he disagrees with what he's doing, what he's planning to do. Of course, Grindelwald would never take him seriously not now that Newt is practically at his mercy and is far from a threat for him.

The wizard chuckles, but at least releases him.

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made in order to build a better world. I know you don't understand now, but you will." Grindelwald says, rubbing the tip of his nose on Newt's cheek. "You'll see the world as I do, my Artemis."

***

Dougal leads them to a pub; Tina is almost sure Newt's not in there, but it's a good place to start to ask for information. Although since everyone is at that point desperate to find Newt, both Theseus and Percival seem to have a very violent idea to get the information. Queenie at least knows she has to stay behind to take care of the invisible demiguise in her arms.

Good thing has thought about everything and brought a veritaserum. She also convinces them to stay with her sister; Tina knows the best option is to try to go undercover and to talk with the wizard behind the counter, however Percival and Theseus look a little too intimidating to do, so it has to be her.

She puts on a blue dress and enters the place with a smile she has seen her sister do; a playful grin that always helps her in those kind of situations.

"What can I do for you, doll?" The wizard asks and Tina leans over the counter and starts playing with her hair.

"A vodka would be nice, handsome."

"Coming right up."

The next part is always more difficult; Tina has to listen to whatever joke the man comes up with and laugh like it's the most funny thing she has ever heard.

"And why did you come here, doll?"

"I'm waiting for someone, actually" she says. "A friend. Perhaps you have seen him. He's tall, has reddish curls and freckles all over his face."

"I saw that man a few nights ago, he was talking with a witch. I think her name's Gretchen... I see her very often around here."

"I wish I could ask her about my friend," she bites her lip, batting her eyelashes.

"Today's your lucky day, doll. She's here tonight."

***

Tonight's different. There are five wizards in the house; Grindelwald has been waiting for them.

"I should go back to my room," Newt says. He knows the other wizard doesn't want him to hear anything about his plans, but then, just when he's about to leave, Grindelwald takes him by the sleeve and stops him.

"That won't be necessary, Artemis. Actually, I want you to listen to this."

The confusion vanishes from his face as soon as one of the wizards starts talking about the recent problem they have faced because of MACUSA's aurors.

"They've been looking for him," the man continues. "Many of us have been caught by them, luckily none of those captured has any idea where this place is."

"You see, my Artemis," Grindelwald caresses Newt's cheek. "Your friends have been causing me many problems because of you. I've tried to be nice to them because I know it'd make you sad if they get hurt. But you must understand... I have no other choice but to get rid of them."

He pales and shakes his head, almost pleading with his eyes.

"No, you don't- I'm helping you, remember? They have nothing to do with this."

"Don't cry, it'll be over soon. Besides, you won't be alone. You have me and our children," Grindelwald winks and then ignores him completely; he gives the others precise instructions about what they're gonna do in case they find the aurors. They get out of the house one by one until only the dark wizard remains. "Wait for me."

Newt doesn't say anything; he's very busy thinking how stupid it'd be if he tries to do something right now. His friends are in danger, but he wouldn't be able to do anything if Grindelwald kill him.

No, he stays there and puts his hands behind his back; he has a galleon he found in one of his coat pockets and he drops it, but the object doesn't reach the floor.

Grindelwald blows him a kiss before opening the door and disappearing from sight.

Newt takes a deep breath, but doesn't work to stop the way his heart is beating inside his chest.

"Niff?" He calls, hoping the creature is okay and just when he's ready to panic the dark figure looks at him from the ground and offers him his wand.

"Good boy!"

***

It's a good thing he has worked for so long in his case he knows exactly what to do in order to make his right pocket deep enough to have space for all the eggs. Lucy, who's now the size of a wolf, follows him close, while Niff is on his right shoulder.

The first part of the plan is easy, the next is nothing like that.

He knows there are many ways to break a magic shield, but Newt only knows a few of them and they're not always effective.

He wanders back and forth, thinking back in all the things professor Dumbledore told him about the dark arts; he also talked to him about Grindelwald... because at the moment his brother had started to work as an auror and Dumbledore was worried for Theseus enthusiasm for being the one to finally capture Grindelwald.

The first attempt is a disaster; the spell he casts hits the magic wall and it's absorbed by it almost instantly. But Newt wasn't expecting the first try to be a success so he keeps thinking about other spells.

Newt has patience, that's one of his qualities, he can try many times without getting desperate or tired, but the problem in that precise case is that he might not have enough time.

He doesn't know how long it takes him, but when the shield starts to disappear, he doesn't think twice and runs away. He stops as soon as he finds a nice place to apparate away; he looks down, knowing he has to pick Lucy up, but at least the Niffler hasn't moved from his spot on his shoulder.

He's so distracted he doesn't hear the crack behind him, only the cold voice that follows it.

"Leaving me so soon? I am hurt, Artemis." But when Newt turns around he doesn't see pain on Grindelwald's features.

He only sees anger.


	15. Like the first time

A step back. Newt's heart is pumping more than it should. But he knows the feeling; the way his body shivers and his palms start sweating and his mouth goes dry; it's fear.

However he knows he can't allow himself to be afraid; he has the dragons and the Niffler to take care of and they all have to get out of there. He grabs his wand harder and takes a two steps forward, looking at Grindelwald in the eye.

The wizard smirks.

"Look, my Artemis, I'm willing to forgive you if you're a good boy and follow my instructions very carefully."

Newt frowns and shakes his head.

"I'm the only thing you have left. Your friends are dead, even your stupid brother." Grindelwald growls, Newt tries not to show any emotion, but it's difficult after hearing those words; he knows he can be lying, he's probably lying. "It's just me and your creatures. We can be a very happy family if you just behave. Now, we need to get moving."

Instead of giving him a response, Newt aims his wand and throws a spell, but Grindelwald is quick and block the spell with a little effort and Newt knows he has to thing of something else to defeat him because he has no chance of winning against him in a duel.

The dark wizard takes something out of his coat pocket and Newt casts another spell that doesn't hits Grindelwald, but makes him drop whatever he has in his hands, it looks like an empty bottle. Again, the furious look returns to the dark wizard's face and his next movements are violent; a white light speeds out of the tip of his wand, throwing Newt in the air and making him fall on his back, his wand lands on the grass, far from him.

Worried about the eggs the first thing he does is to check on them; they appear to be safe inside his pocket. He can't see Lucy though and it's getting dark, but reassures himself thinking the other wizard hasn't seen her either. There's also no sign of Niff.

Grindelwald takes the bottle again and Newt realizes too late that he's using the Portus spell, he can get them anywhere using a portkey and it'd be more difficult for him to escape then.

He crawls towards the wand, but Grindelwald's voice freezes him in the spot; he doesn't need to look up to know the wizard is aiming at him.

"Not so fast, darling."

Newt rolls on his back and takes his wand, managing to avoid the hex just by a few inches.

Grindelwald moves closer, looking more like a fierce creature ready to eat his prey than a wizard thinking about his next spell. He leans and laughs at Newt's attempt to get up; the magizoologist's body is weak and his legs don't support him that much at the moment.

"I'm sorry, but you give me no other choice..."

Newt raises his wand, but just when he thinks Grindelwald's gonna attack him, the dark wizard groans, hurt and it's then when Newt sees Niff on the man's shoulder. The Niffler bit him on the ear.

He drops the portkey, growls, takes the Niffler in his hands and tosses him roughly to the ground, the creature doesn't move afterwards. Newt fights back a sob; he desperately wants to run towards him to check if Niff is okay, but knows he can't, at least not at the moment.

"You need to learn your lesson, Artemis. So this won't happen again, you need to know who's in charge here."

Lucy hisses then, showing her fangs at Grindelwald; she stops moving, putting herself between the two of them, before Newt.

He worries about the wizard hurting the dragon, when he hears a few 'cracks' followed by the suddenly apparition of Grindelwald's fanatics; Newt panics until he notices the wizards are barely standing on their feet, they look hurt and tired and he wonders for a terrifying second if everything Grindelwald told him is true.

"My lord, we need-" the wizard doesn't finish, because MACUSA's aurors appear on the place and Newt's heart warms when he sees Tina, Percival and Theseus among them.

An intense battle takes place; Newt observes as Grindelwald hexes whomever gets in his way to get the portkey. The magizoologist starts running towards him, with Lucy close behind; he can't let him go.

Grindelwald must've noticed because he aims his next spell at his feet, but Newt blocks him just in time.

Then Percival steps in and Newt sees how Grindelwald's attitude changes completely; his movements are more aggressive and the lights that come from his wand are just green.

He wants to kill Percival.

Newt steps closer and tries to stun Grindelwald but the wizard is fast and the hex he throws at Newt cuts his cheek and sends him to the ground.

Percival snarls; his left hand makes a quick movement and the magic coming from it twists the dark wizard wrist, he doesn't drop his wand, but his movements are slower; the next spell Percival aims at him manages to hit him on the shoulder.

And that's when the fire starts; Newt would've been proud if the circumstances were other, but he only manages to blink when he sees Lucy breathing fire for the first time; the flames hit Grindelwald and he finally drops the wand, falling on his knees. It's everything Percival needs to immobilize him.

Newt wastes no time, as he hears Grindelwald's fanatics surrender, and sits on the ground next to the Niffler and takes him in his hands; he feels a little relieved when he feels him breathing.

"C'mon, Niff," he sobs. "Open your eyes for me. I'll give you the galleons I promised if you do."

Someone kneels next to him and Newt lets out a sigh when he feels the familiar arms around him. His sobs become louder because he didn't know how much he had missed Percival until he saw the wizard again.

"Newt," by the way his voice trembles at the mention of his name, he thinks Percival has missed him just as much.

"Hi, Percy."

He smiles and looks back at the Niffler in his hands and starts caressing him. Lucy sits quietly next to them, she doesn't trust Percival that much, but since he's not hurting Newt she appears to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Theseus rushes towards them and kisses Newt's forehead with such a relief that he knows just how bad was for his brother while he was gone.

"What happened to Niff?" But just as the words escape Theseus mouth, the little creature opens his eyes. He looks at Newt then at Theseus and squeaks happily before jumping towards his brother.

"'Seus has always been his favourite," Newt explains to Percival, sighing.

The auror kisses his cheek and pulls him even closer.

"Well, you'll always be my favorite."

Newt chuckles just at the same time his brother rolls his eyes, almost disgusted.

For the first time in days he feels safe.

***

Newt keeps the eggs until they hatch, after then, with a heavy heart, he has to travel to their natural habitats to set them free; Percival decides to go with him because it'd take a couple of weeks to do it and right now he doesn't look like he wants to be apart from Newt.

Seraphina almost has a heart attack when her Director of Magical Security asks him for a vacation, but she grants him all the time he wants anyway.

Theseus doesn't look very pleased, but doesn't say anything because he has started to trust the other wizard, at least he knows Percival will take care of his brother.

The worst part, however is when Newt has to tell Lucy goodbye. It takes days, because the dragon doesn't want to go, but he manages to make her understand and he cries and cries after she rubs her muzzle against Newt's forehead and flies away.

Newt sobs over Percival's shoulder and it's grateful to finally have someone at his side in those circumstances.

That night Niff gets out of the case (again) and sensing Newt's sadness, he pats him on the head and offers him the same ring... The one Newt had forgotten about.

"Niff, I know you want to cheer me up, but you have to give this back to the person you-"

Percival walks in the hotel room with two cups in his hands and he stops cold when he sees the ring Newt's holding.

"I thought I had lost it," he comments, sitting on the bed next to Newt. "I should've guessed that little thief had stolen it."

The magizoologist blinks at him.

"Is it yours?"

Percival takes it and looks at him in the eye, grinning.

"I bought him months ago."

"This is a engagement ring," Newt points out, confused. The auror looks at him like someone is fighting so hard not to laugh.

"Yes."

"What do you need an engagement ring for?"

"To propose, of course," Percival rolls his eyes, but then he kisses Newt's hands.

"But- Oh... Oh!" And just the moment it clicks inside his head, Newt's cheeks turn a very deep shade of red.

"Always so oblivious, mon coeur," Percival chuckles. "So... What do you say... will you marry me?"

"Yes." Newt breathes without hesitation and his breath is quickly stolen by Percival's lips.

He can't wait to return to New York to tell his friends. And since Theseus is back in England Newt will have to write him a letter or maybe pay him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to thank you all for the comments and the kudos and all the time you decide to spend reading this story. It means a lot to me and it helps me keep writing! 
> 
> So thank you.
> 
> Hugs and kisses for all of you.


End file.
